


Cliche And Stereotypical

by pushupindrag



Series: a/b/o Haikyu!! AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: After Kuroo and Kenma finally get together, they have a sleepover with their friends as a sort of celebration.Kuroo spends the friday and saturday blissfully content with Kenma under his arm as often as the omega will let him get away with it. He’s not sure he’d ever get over the fact that Kenma liked him too, loved him even. He’d only confessed because he’d been at his wits end with missing him so much. And then of course he’d almost died on the spot with an odd mixture of relief and excitement when Kenma had told him that he loved him too,Really, he’s not sure he could be happier.Well, he could be if he was still happily dozing, resting on Kenma’s chest and not being rudely awoken by an alarm.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: a/b/o Haikyu!! AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991218
Comments: 28
Kudos: 197





	Cliche And Stereotypical

**Author's Note:**

> This might not make sense if you haven't read the first part of this series but I don't think it'll be too bad! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudo's and commented on my last piece, which encouraged me to actually get this written and posted! This was so fun to write Kuroo and Bokuto really are my brotp I adore them!!
> 
> Come talk to me about any of the haikyuu dorks [here!](https://rolllingthunderr.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un-beta'd so please let me know if you find any mistakes!

Kuroo spends the friday and saturday blissfully content with Kenma under his arm as often as the omega will let him get away with it. He’s not sure he’d ever get over the fact that Kenma liked him too, loved him even. He’d only confessed because he’d been at his wits end with missing him so much. And then of course he’d almost died on the spot with an odd mixture of relief and excitement when Kenma had told him that he loved him too.

Really, he’s not sure he could be happier.

Well, he could be if he was still happily dozing, resting on Kenma’s chest and not being rudely awoken by an alarm.

“Why’s there ‘n alarm?” He groans, rolling over to turn it off. “”S sunday.”

“Oh.” Kenma yawns, and Kuroo rolls back over to wrap his arms around his waist, snuggling back into his chest. “Me, Sho’ and Akaashi planned a surprise sleepover. Sho’s coming with brunch at like eleven?” Kuroo leans into the kiss Kenma drops onto the top of his head. “We wanted to surprise you and Bo.”

Actually, maybe he couldn’t be happier. They hadn’t had a proper get together in ages, and while they were working the last week didn’t count given he and Bokuto were always too tired to do anything properly. Any day surrounded by his friends while actively being able to dote on Kenma as his partner would be a good day.

“Did you tell Bo?” He asks, even as he plants a kiss on Kenma’s chest. “Also I love you.”

“Love you too.” Kenma reaches up and Kuroo almost purrs when he feels Kenma’s hand in his hair, scratching his nails across his scalp. Tilting his head into it, he basks in the affection. They’d always been affectionate, but it felt different now that they knew each other's intentions. “And no. Well, maybe Akaashi has. But I haven’t.”

“Hmm. Just be prepared for yelling.”

“Oh I know.” Kenma mutters. “Come on, we need to get up. I’ve got to upload my video.”

“Urg.” Kuroo groans, but he gets up. He wouldn’t get in the way of Kenma’s work. “You want a coffee?”

“Please.” Kenma yawns again. And Kuroo gets up, leaning down to kiss Kenma’s forehead because he can now, before he goes into the kitchen. Stumbling along as he tries to shake the sleep from his bones.

Turning the machine on, he stretches. Arms going over his head as his back and shoulders crack satisfyingly. Maybe he could get another nap in if he woke up when Hinata got to theirs. He didn’t actually know what time it was. And it wasn’t like he needed to get changed or anything. Unless Bokuto wanted to go out or something. But he’d showered yesterday, so he could get changed in a few minutes if he needed to. 

Or, he could spend a few hours dozing in bed with Kenma while Kenma uploaded his video. That was a better option. Putting a mug underneath the machine nozzle when it beeps, he turns to rest against the counter. Leaning his head against the ones up top as he closes his eyes. Waiting for it to finish to switch the mugs out. Cuddling with Kenma sounded nice, even if he was tired. Cuddling was a better option.

He knows this is the rest of his life. Because they’d already been together this long so he knows there’s no parting them now. But that didn’t mean they didn’t have years to catch up on. And from now until his dying day he’d spend as much of his time cuddling with Kenma as he could.

Kenma was finally officially his! They were partners! Grinning to himself, he wiggles a little happily. Switching the mugs out when the machine clicks. He already had most of his courting planned, he’d been planning it since he was a teen after all. Although maybe he’d have to go out with Bokuto today, just so he had a chance to get another opinion on his plans without the possibility of Kenma hearing.

“Kenma.” He calls as he puts the milk and sugar into both of the mugs. Almost burning himself on the hot coffee of the one that was still under the nozzle when his hand gets too close. “Do I have time to climb back into bed?”

“Everyone should be here in an hour so it’s up to you.” Kenma mutters when Kuroo eventually goes back into the bedroom. Handing over one of the mugs to Kenma who immediately wraps his hands around it, laptop perched on his lap. And Kuroo climbs back under the covers next to him. Although he sits up against the headboard. Own mug in hand as he grabs his phone. Passing Kenma’s over to him when he makes grabby hands for it. Eyes not leaving the laptop screen.

“We can spare half an hour.” Kuroo decides. Unlocking his phone to check his messages. He hadn’t checked them since coming home, not wanting to hear anything about dogshit. If it was important, chief would ring him.

There’s a stream of texts from Bokuto. Even though Kuroo had told him he wouldn’t be texting back until the weekend was well and truly over. But, this was why they were best friends. He smiles as he reads through them.

_Bokuto: MISS YOU ALREADY BRO!_

_Bokuto: AKAASHI CAME TO MEET ME AT THE STATION IM IN LOVE ^.^_

_Bokuto: He surprised me with takeout get you a man who can do /both/_

_Bokuto: Both what you ask??_

_Bokuto: be the best boyfriend and also be the sexiest boyfriend BOTH_

_Bokuto: Tell Kenma I said hi!!_

_Bokuto: And give him an eyebrow wiggle from me! It has to be suggestive!_

_Bokuto: I missed my bed so fucking much you have no idea_

_Bokuto: BEEEEEEEED_

Kuroo grins fondly as he replies, hands a bit slow given how tired he is. He almost tells him about the surprise before he shakes his head of the sleep fog and remembers and has to delete his first text.

_Own: Miss you too bro_

_Own: Bro-kuto_

_Own: Also no because he’ll smack me_

_Own: Send a video of you doing it_

_Bokuto: I WILL_

Kuroo waits for the video, checking on his other messages and freezes when he sees one from his boss. Well. Better check it now rather than later.

_Chief: I spoke to Saito. He is currently on probation with an upcoming trial period. He will be moved, but if he fails the trial period he will be fired._

_Own: Thank you. I’m sorry for causing such a fuss!_

He’s not expecting a reply. So he’s surprised when the phone buzzes.

_Chief: This isn’t your fault so don’t apologise. Also, how did that confession go?_

Ah. There hadn’t been much time to talk about anything when he got back to work because everyone was so busy. Honestly, he was very surprised when chief had let him go early. But seeing his interest now, it all makes sense. He thought volleyball players were hopeless gossips. Apparently his workplace was giving them a run for their money.

_Own: Good! I’ll tell you everything when I get back to work._

_Chief: Looking forward to it!_

Shaking his head in vague exasperation he looks over to Kenma who’s chewing on the sleeve of his hoodie in between sips of coffee. Headphones only half on as he watches whatever he’s watching.

Taking a gulp of his own drink. He switches over to his socials to scroll through them aimlessly as he fits his head onto Kenma’s shoulder. Almost melting into the contact when all Kenma does is sit up a bit straighter so Kuroo’s not leaning his neck in too much of an awkward angle.

It was little moves like that that showed how much Kenma cared. A lot of people thought he was uncaring or mean with how blunt he was and stand-offish he seemed. But just because he wasn’t one for grand shows of affection didn’t mean he was heartless. Kuroo had got all the people who used to say that to stop anyway. Or well, he had done back in Nekoma before Kenma had gotten comfortable with everyone. At least there wasn’t much need now. And where there was a need, namely the cruel comments Kenma got on his videos, he couldn’t do much about it. 

At least now he could actively console and distract Kenma when it obviously got too much for him. And now he could be as affectionate and truthful with it as he had always wanted.

Kenma makes a noise, like a swallowed yawn and Kuroo takes an awkward drink of his drink given how he doesn’t move his head.

“Shit, I gotta tell my mum.” The realisation hits him out of nowhere and Kenma chuckles lightly at his outburst.

“Text her then.”

“Nooooo, she hates that. I’ll ring her later. She’ll want to go out to eat somewhere. To celebrate.”

“We’ll take her to our usual it’ll be fine.” Kenma takes another sip of his drink. “Honestly i’m surprised you haven’t told her already.”

“Shut up, everything’s been so busy.”

He doesn’t ask about Kenma’s parents. They hadn’t been in touch in years. Apparently for no reason whatsoever. Kenma didn’t like to talk about it. But they’d always been distant, too busy with work and the like. And the one time Kenma had spoken about it, he’d admitted that they’d wanted a more typical omega child. Preferably a girl too so they could continue on the family name.

He’d been in his first year of Nekoma at the time, and he’d gone back home furious after leaving Kenma’s. Ranting to his mother as soon as he’d got in. She’d just held him until he had calmed down and made sure to treat Kenma as her own even more so than she had already been doing after that.

“Go ring her now.” Kenma pinches him in the side. “You’ll forget later. Tell her I say hi.”

“Yeah alright alright. And tell her yourself.” He jabs right back, laughing at Kenma’s pointed frown as he dials his mum's number.

She picks up after a few rings, sounding groggy.

“And why is my beloved son calling this early on a sunday morning?”

“Because I have news. Also it’s not that early.” He can’t help but smile as he hears her. It had been too long since they’d last visited, he missed her.

“If it’s before noon, it’s too early.” She grumbles. “News?”

“Yeah, I finally confessed to Kenma.” He admits. His mum had been the first person he’d told about his feelings back when he was a pre-teen. And all she’d done was laugh and then give him advice he never listened to. He should have, but he never did. “And now we’re partners.” He really was lucky.

She gasps, now apparently properly awake and he can practically feel her joy through the phone. “Oh darling i’m so happy for you both. Is Kenma there?”

“Yeah, want me to put you on speaker?”

“Yes!” He puts the phone on speaker and Kenma glares at him for the unexpected socialisation. But Kuroo can see the softness in eyes as he takes his headphones out and speaks up.

“Hi Mrs K.”

“Nope you officially have to call me mum now. It’s in the rules. The law even.” Oh how he loved his mother. He snorts, looking over at Kenma.

“He’s ginning ma’ you got him.”

“Good!” 

“Alright. Mum.” Kenma winces when he says it, but he seems happy anyway.

“There you go honey! Now congratulations. It took you boys long enough. I swear.” She laughs. “I think I must have known before the pair of you. There was this moment, Kenma you’d just gotten into Nekoma. First day of highschool and you'd come home exhausted. Kuroo on your heels and you’d both just fallen into Kuroo’s bed, napping within seconds of your heads hitting the pillows. Oh it was so cute, you both curled around each other.”

“Maaaaaaaaaa!” Kuroo complains, bright red. “Also I totally knew by then!”

He remembered that day well. He was so excited for Kenma. But the day had been rough for him, and he’d left the day tired and strained. So he’d given the omega a piggyback home before he’d collapsed almost on top of him when Kenma had climbed into his bed. That was when he started having suspicions about his feelings, finding out how well they fit together curled up under the covers.

“You didn’t ask me until me until two months later! I did not raise a liar.”

“Alright alright fine.” He laughs, rolling his eyes. “Shall we leave you to wake up properly then?”

“Nope. I’m heading straight back to bed. But make sure to text me when you’re both next free so we can celebrate properly okay?”

“Yeah alright.”

“Bye boys, love you.”

“Love you.” Kuroo and Kenma chorus. And Kuroo chuckles when Kenma rolls his eyes at them both as he hangs up.

“Well that’s sorted then.” Kuroo grins down at him. “Now to get through this sleepover.”

“You’re literally getting to spend time with your best friends without work getting in the way you’re loving this. Don’t act so put upon.” Kenma huffs, blowing his hair out of his face and Kuroo shakes his head.

“You caught me kitten.”

“Just give me fifteen more minutes then we’ll get up and grab the extra futons and stuff.” Kenma continues, pulling his headphone back over one of his ears.

-

Fifteen minutes turns into twenty five and then they’re scrambling up to get things ready when Hinata texts to say he’s almost at theirs.

“Urg.” Kuroo looks over from where he was going to get the blankets as Kenma groans, lugging the last futon out into the living room. The couch had been pushed aside to make room as well as the coffee table. There’s three double futons, because Kuroo didn’t want to sleep in either of their rooms while the rest of their friends were in the living room when it came time to sleep. Fear of missing out and all that.

Although to be fair, Bokuto and Akaashi could have taken his bed while Hinata took the couch. But this way felt more like a proper sleepover anyway. And they hadn’t had one of those in years. Especially when Kuroo brings out all the spare blankets and pillows and shoves them into the centre of the little circle of futons. Even though in the room it’s a tight fit.

He doesn’t touch any of the ones he and Kenma share. Because he knows that despite them all being friends, Kenma wouldn’t want anyone else but him to touch his blankets. Which makes him unnecessarily happy in a weird possessive way that he doesn’t exactly like so he pushes it down. Instead, he gets the ones out from the linen cupboard and Kenma smiles gratefully at him when he realises they’re not from their bed, turning around from where he’d put the kettle on.

“Shoyou should be here in about five.” He says when Kuroo straightens up from where he’d been making sure the futons were all spread out properly and Kuroo nods.

“Guess we need to wake up properly. Just to keep up with his energy.” Kuroo laughs and Kenma groans. Which results in Kuroo having to go over and wrap him in his arms, heart almost beating out of his chest when Kenma just nuzzles into his t-shirt. Arms wrapping around Kuroo’s waist.

“Urg.” He mutters, and Kuroo feels it more than hears it against his chest. “I love him. But urg.”

“You’ll be okay. Him and Bokuto can bounce off one another, it's fine.”

“You say that as if you’re not gonna be with them doing the same thing.” Kenma mutters, fondness evident in his tone and Kuroo chuckles.

“You got me. It’ll be good to see both of them outside of work.”

He missed Bokuto like a limb sometimes. Outside of Kenma, Bokuto was the person he was closest to. He’d been his best friend since his first year of Nekoma when they met each other at their very first training camp. And while he was extremely proud of Bokuto for being on one of the most successful volleyball teams out there as well as one of the best aces in the entire world, Kuroo really hated how much he travelled. They didn’t get to see each other a lot in person given their conflicting schedules and missing his best friend hurt like a motherfucker when phone calls and video chats just weren’t cutting it. 

But he was seeing him today.

They stay like in the kitchen, Kuroo almost dozing off as he drops his cheek to rest against the top of Kenma’s head until there’s an excited knock on their door and Kenma breaks away. Going over to answer it. Leaving Kuroo to put the kettle on again to make them all some coffee.

“KENMA!” Hinata shouts as soon as he opens the door, and Kuroo grins at Kenma’s resulting groan when Hinata wraps him into a hug, picking him up off the floor. He’d bulked up a lot since his time in Brazil. It was sort of funny in a ‘aw look at my lil prodigy all grown up’ sort of way. Although Bokuto mostly felt that. Kuroo still wasn’t really over the size of Hinata’s biceps, they were an impressive feat.

“Kuroo!” He grins when he breaks away from the hug, quieter when Kenma pinches his side and Kuroo opens his arms to welcome the hug when he bounds over. “I’ve missed Tokyo! Look! I got so much breakfast! ‘Cause Bokuto can eat his weight in whatever! And so can I!” He starts babbling as he breaks away, putting the bags he’s holding onto the counter as Kenma comes over and starts unpacking them.

Hinata freezes, eyes sliding to Kenma as he whispers, loudly. “Shit, did I ruin the surprise?”

“No. I told him this morning.” Kenma says and then Hinata is grinning again, bouncing on his toes.

“Phew good. Okay. When are they getting here?”

“Akkashi said in about twenty minutes?” Kenma looks at his phone distracted as he carries on going through the bags, head almost completely in one of them and Kuroo grins fondly at him. Of course he was on the search for the sweetest thing Hinata had brought.

“How’d you want your coffee Shrimpy?” He asks, and then Hinata is turning to him and laughs when Hinata makes a face at the old nickname.

“Oh milk and two sugars please. My nutritionist will kill me about today anyway so I may as well go all out.”

Kuroo fist bumps him for that with a smirk. “Yeah stick it to the scientists.”

“Aren’t you a scientist?”

“Wannabe maybe.” Kenma mutters, pulling out the box he’d obviously been looking for as he goes into one of the drawers to grab a fork. “And this is all mine.”

“Ouch Kenma.” Kuroo fake grimaces, smiling when Kenma looks up at his tone with a frown. “Oh how you wound me.”

“You’re the one who went into marketing.” Kenma snorts. Putting the box in the microwave. Watching it intently when he presses the button to start it. Almost on tiptoes to watch it seeing as though it’s one of the ones installed above their cooker. Hob over to the side.

Kuroo just rolls his eyes, pointing to Kenma over his shoulder when he gets Hinata’s attention as if to say ‘this guy’ and smirks. Getting Hinata to giggle.

“I’m glad you went into sports marketing though! It means it’s easier for us all to keep in touch!” Hinata grins, pulling a few more boxes out the bags and opening them. Revealing a whole array of pastries and possibly a few quiche? Quiches? Quichi? Kuroo tried not to get hung up on the plural of the word.

“Exactly! You see Kenma.” Kuroo drawls and Kenma just kicks out backwards, barely hitting Kuroo in the shins. And it’s definitely a lot gentler than Kuroo knows he could be but he keeps that to himself. 

The coffee machine beeps at him and starts on their drinks. Busying himself with getting the milk and sugar while the machine whirrs and sputters. Making Hinata’s first because he was the guest. And then there’s another knock on the door and Hinata is over straight away, box in his hand falling to the counter as he goes over and pulls the door open.

“BOKUTO!”

“HINATA!”

“Hey guys!” Kuroo calls over his shoulder. Getting out two more mugs although he doesn’t do anything with them yet, instead he just turns and opens his arms as Bokuto slams into him.

“BRO!” Bokuto shouts. Almost picking Kuroo up to whirl him around and Kuroo cackles as he steadies them. He hadn’t been able to do this while on the job. So there hadn’t been any dramatic reunion moments with his best friend. This more than makes up for it.

“Bro!” They stand there and sway for a minute, giggling at eachother like kids.

“I know it’s only been a few days but I missed you man!” Bokuto sighs when he pulls away, holding Kuroo by the shoulders. “Get me and my boy some coffee and then you have to tell us fuckin’ everything!”

“I’m already on it.” He wiggles out of Bokuto's grip, laughing when he looks over to Kenma and Akaashi who are both rolling their eyes. “You guys go sit. I’ll bring these over.”

Hinata was now sitting cross legged on his futon, boxes of pastries and a pile of cutlery next to them on a few bags in the space at the centre of the circle. “Come on! I got so much food!”

“I’ll help you.” Kenma says quietly to Kuroo, taking the box from the microwave to put it on the counter as he grabs one of the already full mugs. Taking Hinata’s coffee over along with his box of what Kuroo can smell is apple pie. Putting the pie on their futon to obviously mark the pie as his while handing Hinata’s mug over before he sidles back up to Kuroo again.

Kuroo can’t help bumping their hips together, chuckling when Kenma does it back harder and they get into a little shoving match.

“Stop flirting and bring me coffee.” Bokuto jokingly commands and Kuroo just turns to flip him off. Grinning too widely for it to mean anything.

“You’re not getting any now. Akaashi you can have his mug too.” He says, overly sweet as he turns back around and Kenma snorts. It’s the quiet one that means he’s trying his best not to actually laugh, but if he did it wouldn’t exactly be the biggest laugh. 

Kuroo really likes that he has all of Kenma’s noises now down to a science. Or well, most of them. But the ones he doesn’t know he shouldn’t really be thinking about when they have company over.

“Thank you.” Kuroo can hear Akaashi’s smirk from here as Bokuto starts to whine wordlessly.

He passes Kenma the mugs as he makes the coffee up, done with the drinks by the time Kenma comes back to get the next ones until there’s only theirs left and he waves Kenma back to the futons at that. Waiting until he’s sat down to pass the mugs over and then he sits down too. Taking his own mug as he presses his side against Kenma’s own. Smiling to himself when all Kenma does is settle into it.

“This reminds me of being at the training camps!” Hinata beams once they’re all settled. Shoving one of the croissants into his mouth. All of it. And Kuroo is impressed that he doesn’t choke. 

“It does!” Bokuto grins, having gotten his coffee from Akaashi. “Ah I miss them sometimes.”

“I don’t.” Kenma snorts. “I never have to do another flying lap again and i’m fucking thankful for it.”

“Yeah but the rest of it!” Bokuto says, eyes wide. “Don’t you miss the rest of it?”

“Ignore him Kenma.” Akaashi deadpans. “He’s just trying to get you to admit that you miss us and actually like us. However the rest of us do not need that validation.”

He’s pretty sure he’s the only one who hears Kenma’s tut. But everyone sees his eye roll.

“Bokuto.” He deadpans. “You are one of my best friends and I love you.”

Kuroo can’t help but chuckle, tugging Kenma closer to mess up his hair as best he can and kiss his face at the snark. Letting go when Kenma pinches his side, still chuckling. He unwraps his arm from Kenma’s shoulders as Kenma shrugs it off. But he looks up through his hair, golden eyes wide enough that Kuroo almost gets lost in them before he blinks twice in succession with a tiny crease between his eyebrows. A silent ‘too much affection in front of people’.

He’s sure they must have had a system of some kind at some point. Because he knew that from that expression alone what Kenma meant, and he’s pretty sure people couldn’t just read each other that well. But he knows the quick press of Kenma’s knee against his is a ‘sorry’ and the way he presses their shoulders together is a ‘later’. So maybe they had just been together for too long. 

He’d ask Kenma later about it. He’d know.

“Thank you Kenma!” Bokuto sighs, smirk on his face. “That means a lot.”

“Stop being so dramatic.” Akaashi shoves him gently. And Kuroo contents himself to just watch them for a minute. It was always fun watching them because of their antics, but also because of how you could see just how much they loved each other.

He was a sap after all.

Taking a sip of his coffee and reaching over to claim one of the quiche now that his arm is no longer wrapped around Kenma’s shoulders, he watches as Bokuto winds his own arm around Akaashi without thinking, turned almost fully to Hinata as they start talking about the training camps. Akaashi just takes his weight, drinking his coffee as he starts up a quieter conversation with Kenma. Settling into the arm around his waist, free hand going to steady Bokuto whenever he made a gesture large enough to unbalance himself. 

Every now and then Bokuto will turn to nuzzle into Akaashi’s hair. An absent scent marking, or probably in Bokuto’s case it’s a comfort gesture for him, Kuroo definitely understood that. And Akaashi lets him, barely reacting every time. Or if he does it’s to use the back of his hand to gently brush against Bokuto’s cheek. Another absent gesture. And he knows that neither realise what they’re doing. It’s sweet.

He doesn’t bother with a fork, he just bites straight into the quiche. Grinning closed mouthed at Kenma when Kenma makes a disgusted noise.

“Gross.”

“You love me.” He says, although he swallows the food first and Kenma shakes his head despairingly but doesn’t deny it.

“So tell us everything then.” Hinata jumps from his conversation with Bokuto to them at their back and forth, eyes shining.

“Oh did you guys fuck right away? You know, with all the sexual tension!” Bokuto wiggles his eyebrows and Kuroo cackles as Kenma throws a cushion at him without warning. Getting him straight in the face as Akaashi barely saves their drinks from spilling everywhere.

“No.” Kenma scowls before he pushes his nose into the air. A cute gesture that Kuroo smiles down at as Kenma tries to be haughty. “Kuroo is courting me.”

“Aw!” Hinata coos. “Kageyama tried to do that but he’s an idiot.” There’s such love in his voice as he talks about his boyfriend, Kuroo loves it. Although maybe it’s because he’s so in love and is allowed to acknowledge it now that makes him love it more than usual. “And I got impatient.”

“I’m doing shit right.” Kuroo shrugs. “I mean, i’ve been planning everything since I was like fifteen. I’m excited.”

“Bro!” Bokuto beams, and Kuroo grins back.

“When we inevitably go out to get more snacks I will tell you everything.” He knocks Kenma’s shoulder with his own. “I want things to be a surprise.”

“Sick.” Bokuto wiggles a little. 

“So how did it go then Kenma. Did you cry?” Akaashi teases and Kenma snorts.

“No.”

“He hit me!” Kuroo jumps in, grinning when Hinata gasps.

“KENMA!”

“I was surprised!” Kenma defends himself and Kuroo snorts.

“You hit me, and then confessed right back.” He corrects. “After a weird lecture.”

“It wasn’t a lecture.” Kenma fires back, and Kuroo smirks down at him.

“Felt like one.”

“No it didn’t.” Kenma scowls.

“What was it? Something about dreaming of me confessing for years?”

“Shut up!”

“You called me an idiot a billion times. And a ‘romantic alpha asshole’.” He quotes, getting Bokuto to almost howl with his laughter.

“Because you are!” Kenma elbows him in the ribs.

“You guys are cute.” Akaashi deadpans, but he smiles when they both look over at him. “I’m glad you both finally got your heads out of your asses.”

“Urg.” Kenma groans, flipping off the room. 

“Then we chatted about it. Got a couple details straight.” Kuroo continues. “I formally asked him to court me-”

“You fell off the couch-”

“Formally you have to kneel Kenma!” He waves away the snort it gets him. “So I asked him and he said yes. And then we ordered food, talked about the bet that you guys had and then went to bed.” 

He’s leaving out details to tease. Because he knows his skipping over details and chunks of time will annoy them. And with the way Kenma smirks up at him, he knows he’s enjoying it too.

“But when did you kiss?” Hinata asks. “Was it dreamy? Were there fireworks? Wait have you even kissed yet?” His eyes are wide at the last question, mug held between his hands against his chest.

“There weren’t fireworks.” Kenma rolls his eyes. “I dunno.” He blushes. “It was nice. It sorta just felt like something finally sliding into place or something.”

“Yeah.” Kuroo agrees, enjoying the flush high on his cheeks as his heart rate sped up at the confession. Kenma really must love him if he was telling them all. “Felt like coming home.”

“Like a cat stretching and then settling in a better place.” Kenma confirms, and then wrinkles his nose. “Well, the second one did. The first one was shit.”

“What?” Akaashi splutters, and Kuroo gapes a bit too.

“We were smiling too much for it to be an actual kiss.” Kenma shrugs, and Kuroo lets out the panicked breath that had apparently caught in his throat.

“Oh yeah, that was sorta weird. Cute, but I don’t think I ever want our teeth to clash like that again thanks.” Kuroo nods and Kenma nods back, eyes roaming his face for a second in the way that Kenma does before he gets his phone out. Angling so Kuroo can see his screen, although he knows it’s not obvious to anyone else.

“You guys are so gross.” Akaashi sighs. “I knew you would be, but the reality of it just hit me.”

“Ahh Akaashi.” Bokuto coos. “Leave them alone, it’s sweet.”

“Yeah leave us alone.” Kuroo laughs, eyes looking up at their friends as Kenma types, flicking down to scan over the words once he stops.

_That sounded bad, I didn’t mean it like that. It was just cause it wasn’t an actual kiss I was just teasing I love kissing you. But if you tell anyone that i’ll have to kill you sorrrrryyyy <3<3<3_

Smiling, he just kisses Kenma’s temple. It was nice knowing that Kenma understood his anxiety and the weird stabs of inferiority he got sometimes. The reassurance is enough to settle his heart rate back down as he turns back to the conversation.

“You guys are even worse.” Kenma is saying, but it’s kind under the teasing.

“Yeah.” Kuroo agrees. “Although we all know if grumpy was here he and shrimpy would be the worst.”

Bokuto nods eagerly in agreement as Hinata flushes, spluttering excuses.

“Nooooooo Hinataaaaa it’s cute! Ignore them!” Bokuto laughs, lurching forward to ruffle Hinata’s hair. 

“Thanks Bo.” Hinata beams over at him before sticking his tongue out at the rest of them. “I’m glad my teammate has my back!”

“Always!” Bokuto shouts in earnest.

“Getting back to the matter at hand.” Akaashi leans forward, taking a drink of his coffee. “Give us details.”

“Honestly it was just us saying we were both idiots a lot.” Kuroo admits. “Every time we realised we could have been doing this for years.”

“Yeah. How long did your mum say?” Kenma asks. “My first day of Nekoma or something?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo chuckles. “So what, I was like, fifteen then and twenty five now.” He does the math quickly and then whistles lowly. “Fucking hell a decade.”

“Idiots.” Kenma gestures between them.

“I told you to tell him.” Bokuto says, smugly crossing his arms. “I told you at that first training camp.”

“Bo shut up!” He hisses. Kenma already knew he was pathetic, he didn’t need to hear about the pining.

“Oh ho ho! You don’t want me to tell Kenma about all the rambling? The crying at that one training camp? The jealousy? Watching rom-coms together to get tips!” Bokuto points at him and then Kuroo really doesn’t have a choice.

Handing his mug over to Kenma who takes it, smirking up at him, he launches himself at Bokuto, wrestling him to the floor, hand over his mouth.

“Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop!” He’s hissing over and over as Bokuto tries to flip him, licking at the hand Kuroo shoves over his mouth. This hadn’t worked though since their second training camp. He thinks he has the upper hand, cackling loudly but then the air’s knocked out of him as he’s flipped onto his back by his waist as Bokuto turns them, shouting his own victory before Kuroo grabs at his wrists.

It devolves quickly into a slap fight, Akaashi having sighed and moved to sit next to Kenma as soon as Kuroo had even started to get up and eventually, Kuroo and Bokuto stop, calling a truce. Faces and arms stinging from where they had not pulled back their slaps.

“You’re both children.” Kenma deadpans over at them once they’ve stopped, and Kuroo sits up, propping himself up on elbows, panting to see Kenma making a point to roll his eyes as Hinata giggles in the background. He’d been shouting encouragement to both of them during the entire thing.

He’s pretty sure though, that he’s the only one that catches the red tips to Kenma’s ears when Kenma tucks his hair behind them. That puzzles him a little until he realises his shirt is up around his armpits, and then he’s smirking over at Kenma, happy he caught him staring.

He hadn’t worked out for a while, and he’d lost the muscle definition he’d once had, middle giving way to a small, softer layer of fat. He was still lanky and broad, but he didn’t have washboard abs anymore, work had kept him too busy to go to the gym or attend any practises for his neighbourhood volleyball team. So it’s nice to find out that Kenma still finds him attractive without the perfect athletic figure. Not that he’d ever doubt Kenma. But his anxiety ate at him over things like that.

He pulls his shirt down as he sits up, helping Bokuto sit up too as they sit properly next to each other. Akaashi making no move to move from beside Kenma now he’s settled there. Looking over to Hinata he sees his eyes shining with something he knows is mischief given he’s seen the exact same look in Bokuto’s eyes numerous times before.

“What are you plotting shrimpy?” He narrows his eyes at him and Hinata laughs.

“Nothing nothing. Just.” He half shrugs. “Something to bring up with Kenma later.”

“Way to be cryptic.” He grouses, getting Hinata to laugh which then transforms into him choking when he tries to take a bite of another croissant and Bokuto has to lean over and thump him on the back to get him to stop.

It’s the type of comfortable chaos he’s missed. With multiple conversations happening at once, somebody laughing at something, everyone close. Familiar scents all spiking and mingling given how happy everyone is. That catching his thought, he goes back to his conversation with Kenma last night. He honestly can’t believe Kenma had never asked anyone what he smelt like before, and he gets a weird thrill that Kenma asked him, as if Kenma had only asked him because only his opinion mattered on it.

But Kenma’s scent has been his biggest comfort for years, so maybe that was why he felt so much about it. It’s why he stole Kenma’s hoodies after Kenma had been wearing them for a few days. And why he always kept one for his ruts, washing it with a vague sense of shame afterwards. He’d have to tell Kenma about that, he’d feel guilty if he didn’t.

Chewing on his lip he frowns to himself. Hopefully Kenma wouldn’t mind, even if he had been creepy about it. Urg.

“Hey, what are you pouting for.” Bokuto breaks back into his thoughts, shoving his shoulder and Kuroo jumps.

“Nothing nothing. Later. Whatever.” He waves off Bokuto’s questions. “Just thinking about dogshit.”

“Oh that motherfucker!” Bokuto is instantly fuming, and both Hinata and Akaashi perk up a little as Kenma’s face darkens.

“Who?” Hinata asks.

“That squirrely looking motherfucker on set!” Bokuto starts, and if he wasn’t so focused on his irritation, he’d definitely have taken the piss out of Bokuto for calling them playing volleyball for a bit ‘set’. It had been pretty cool though. “The one with the-” He gestures to his own hair, making out a blunt fringe, flattening out the grey and black strands. “The one who refused to play with us because it was ‘beneath him’!”

“Oh yeah.” Hinata frowns. “What happened?”

“The bastard postured at me after telling everyone I should be fired for going home early on wednesday to confess to Kenma.” Kuroo explains. “Chief’s moved him, but still. Think he deserves worse. He was constantly undermining me at work and tried his damn best to keep me out the loop for everything. I think he was jealous about chief liking me so much.”

“Bastard.” Kenma snarls, and the other three startle a little at his violent tone. “You worked damn hard for your job. You deserve all of it. Fucking dickhead.” He trails off, grumbling to himself under his breath before he takes a drink, shoving a forkful of pie in his mouth, probably to shut himself up.

“Wow Kenma.” Hinata gasps. “I didn’t know you could get that angry.”

Kenma just huffs. Taking another forkful of pie. He looks over at Kuroo though, giving him a look. This must be another of his exceptions, and Kuroo’s heart soars once again.

“Kuroo works fucking hard.” He says once again. “He doesn’t deserve that shit.”

“Yeah it was bad.” Bokuto nods, head looking as though it’s close to falling off with how hard he’s nodding. “I dragged Kuroo away but it was more to stop myself from decking him.” His face darkens too. 

“I was only gonna hit him after he said Kenma wasn’t worth it.” Kuroo snarls, blood boiling as he thinks about it and looks up at Hinata’s squawk.

“HE SAID WHAT?!”

“I don’t-” He didn’t want to repeat exactly what dogshit had said in front of Kenma, because it wasn’t nice and Kenma didn’t need to hear it. But he’s watching expectantly through his hair along with the rest of them, and he’d know if Kuroo lied. “Fucks sake.”

Rubbing a hand through his hair he sighs. “He said that Kenma wasn’t an omega worth glancing at, never mind an omega worth a grand gesture. He said I was stupid to skip work over you.”

There’s a very tense few seconds as he watches everyone seem to redden with rage and shock, and he’s about to say something to try and attempt to soothe them before they got another noise complaint at the inevitable shouting when Kenma breaks the silence with a snort.

“What?” He mutters as they all turn to Kenma who’s snort has turned into a vaguely demented sounding giggle.

“He sounds like one of my troll comments. Who even insults people like that any more?” He laughs, throwing his head back as his own face reddens. “You didn’t even skip work, I don’t understand?”

“Kenma? Kenma has it upset you so much you’re laughing to hide the pain?” Hinata asks tentatively and entirely seriously. Which only makes Kenma laugh harder, doubling over.

“Sho’ no. This is fucking funny. Oh, i’ve had better insults from people on my socials. What, was he so desperate to be an alpha he took a few tips from those old alpha action movies?”

“Kenma what?” Akaashi asks, just as bewildered. Although there’s a smile starting to take over his face. Much like what was happening on Kuroo’s.

“You know, the villains would always insult the heroes omega to get a rise out of them? That’s basically what he was doing!” Kenma’s laughter slowly peters out as the others catch on, and then Bokuto is laughing too.

“What an idiot!” He booms. “Good thing I dragged you away from him bro, that’s probably what he wanted!”

Kenma’s shoulders are still shaking a little as he takes another drink. Most of the pie already gone as he goes in for more, shaking his head at the situation.

“You sure you’re okay Kenma?” Hinata asks, eyes still wide and worried, and Kenma nods.

“If I was affected by stuff like that i’de have stopped streaming and doing videos and stuff a while ago.” Kenma assures, and Hinata visibly relaxes.

And he’s right mostly, because Kuroo was the one who picked up the pieces when it all eventually did get to Kenma. But he knows him well enough to know now that he’s not lying. And his laughter had been free and unforced. So he doesn’t get up and go over to him, he just knocks his shoulder against Bokuto’s not too gently.

“I’de still be up for finding him and fucking him up though.” He says to Bokuto lowly, entirely seriously and Bokuto nods.

“Maybe, like.” He glances over at Akaashi. “Less fucking him up and more fucking his car up?”

Kuroo nods. “That’d do.”

“No planning breaking laws!” Akaashi apparently had heard them. “No breaking laws in general.”

“Awwww babe please.” Bokuto whines, fluttering his eyelashes. “Just to get back at the asshole? A couple of slashed tires isn’t really anything thaaaaat bad-”

“No.” Akaashi says firmly.

They both deflate then and Kuroo frowns to himself. Kenma wouldn’t stop him, he’d just be disappointed if he got caught, even if he’d rather he not do anything. Kenma didn’t like fuss, and that was decidedly fuss.

Looking over, he finds Kenma smirking at him though, and when Kenma catches him looking he makes a point of smirking even wider. And then Kuroo rolls his eyes and Kenma let’s out a little huff of a laugh.

“You can’t do anything illegal!” Hinata says, mostly to Bokuto. “Because then you wouldn’t be allowed on the team anymore and then we wouldn’t win as many games and then i’de be so sad and lonely!”

“TANGERINE!” Bokuto almost yells at that, voice full of emotion as he lurches over to Hinata, tackling him into a hug, ending up with both of them sprawled over Hinata’s futon giggling.

Kuroo is very glad there was no jealousy here, not that he expected it. Or anyone thinking anything was untoward like they might do elsewhere seeing the affectionate display. Because Bokuto was an alpha, and he was currently cuddling Hinata who was very much an omega. And even though they were bonded to different people and would never even think of thinking of cheating, elsewhere it would probably raise a few eyebrows at least.

But they were best friends, and nobody here was prone to jealousy, especially when it concerned their own friend group. They all knew each other too well. It’s nice to be able to shed the societal judgement and expectations when it was just them together. None of their group was very fond of the ‘traditional’ expectations society placed upon designations, and few actually fit into any of them. It was nice not having to care, or force themselves into things they weren’t.

“I am very glad the rest of MSBY aren't here.” Akaashi sighs, almost to himself. “At least if it’s just those two we won’t be pulled into the dogpile.”

Kenma pales then, nodding seriously. “I’m glad I didn’t go with Kuroo. I would not have coped.”

“They’re all as bad as each other.” Akaashi confirms. “Nice, but loud. And I get the feeling a little bit touch starved in their everyday life disregarding the team.”

Kuroo leans in, he’d got that vibe too. “Totally.” He agrees. “Guess it’s good they have the team.”

“Do you not miss it Kuroo?” Akaashi asks almost out of the blue, and Kuroo blanks. Because he did, he really really did. And while the neighbourhood association he had got together was good, it didn’t exactly have the same thrill that he was used to with playing and he missed that too.

But he was also extremely happy with what he had. And to admit he missed it felt like shitting on that.

“No deep questions until 3am.” He says instead of answering. Pointing his finger accusingly at Akaashi. “You get to ask your weird psychological questions then.”

“Just want to make sure you’re all doing well.” Akaashi shrugs, nonchalant. Smoothly raising an eyebrow and Kuroo has to look away from his stare. He was creepy sometimes, will all his knowing looks.

“Stop looking at me like that.” He takes another bite of quiche. Ignoring the still raised eyebrow.

“What? I’m just planning on the best way to silly-string that bastard's car without getting caught.”

Kenma snorts, elbowing Akaashi lightly in the side and Akaashi turns to him, doing that weird eyebrow setter conversation thing they’d apparently perfected over the years. Kuroo doesn’t bother trying to figure out what’s going on. Instead, he finishes his brunch and coffee, listening as Hinata and Bokuto babble back and forth.

Of course, they’re talking about volleyball. Because apparently Bokuto wanted Hinata to teach him everything about beach volleyball and were apparently already planning to drag the team to somewhere with sand as soon as they could.

So he contents himself to listen, chipping in every now and then to ask questions as they all make their way through the snacks in the middle as well as a few more cups of coffee.

-

“Alright. Go for your snack run.” Kenma yawns an hour or two later. Spread over their futon properly on his back, phone held above his face.

“What?” Kuroo looks down at him from where he’d been sitting behind him almost. Having reverted back to sitting there after getting another coffee for everyone and Bokuto ultimately dragging Akaashi back into his lap.

“You and Bokuto are gonna get antsy in about.” He pauses. “Twenty minutes? So it’s best if you get out now. Go and get more snacks, maybe go to that nice bakery.”

“You just want more pie.” Kuroo realises, chuckling. And Kenma gives him a deadpan look over his phone.

“I just want more pie.” He confirms, with a tiny nod.

“Fine.” Kuroo leans down, kissing Kenma’s knuckles on the hand he can reach before he stands, draining the last of his coffee.

“C’mon Bo.” Kuroo sorts himself out as Bokuto untangles himself from Akaashi, going to change into fresh sweatpants before he shoves his shoes on as he pockets his wallet.

“You coming Hinata?” Bokuto asks once he’s up with his shoes on and Hinata happily shakes his head.

“Nope!”

“Omega things.” Kenma teases Kuroo, even with his deadpan.

“The scale!” Kuroo hisses back, grinning at Kenma’s answering smirk before Bokuto is pushing him out the door impatiently.

“Let’s go let’s go let’s go.” He’s chanting, and Kuroo lets himself be pushed until they’re at the stairs and then they make their way to the nearest store.

“So!” Bokuto starts as soon as they’re downstairs, wiggling his eyebrows and Kuroo laughs.

“I knew this would happen.”

“And I know you want to tell me. How was the kiss? Have you actually fucked yet?”

“The kiss was fucking magical.” Kuroo confirms and meaning it, laughing a bit when Bokuto slings his arm around his shoulders to shake him a little. “Better than anything I dreamed of. Like, my daydreams did not fucking compare to the real thing let me tell you. And no, we haven’t fucked.”

“Soon though?”

“After the courting. And!” He bumps their hips together. “He said he would have let me bond with him right there and then. Bro, I almost fucking died on the spot as soon as he said that.”

When Kenma had admitted that to him, voice small but clear in the air between them, he’d completely lost his breath. And then had gotten so giddy, he’s not entirely he didn’t black out for a few seconds. It was one thing being in love, Kuroo was so incredibly happy he had even got that. But bonding meant life, and it meant so much knowing that Kenma wanted that with him too.

Really, he should have expected it. But his anxiety hadn’t let him.

“Oh shit.” Bokuto laughs. “Why didn’t you?”

“Because I love him so much i’m not sure i’de be able to without courting him first.” Kuroo sighs. “I’m not joking, I started planning this shit when I was fifteen. I’de be doing my younger self a disservice if I didn’t.”

“And you’re a hopeless romantic.”

“And i’m a hopeless romantic.”

“Well what are your plans then? You wanted to tell me.”

“Shit yeah okay.” They get to the store, and Bokuto grabs a basket as they start looking for snacks and dinner. “First-”

He explains his plans to Bokuto as they go around the store. Grinning every time Bokuto chimes in with encouragement. Over the years his grand plans had gotten less grand and more comfortable, because he knew how much Kenma would hate the bigger gestures his overly excited teenage brain had come up with. And slowly, he’d tailored them down to Kenma’s tastes specifically. There weren’t many steps, because neither of them had the time, and he knew he’d get impatient eventually with the knowledge that at the end, Kenma would say yes.

“Bro he’s gonna love it.” Bokuto beams once he’s finished explaining everything. Bags full of snacks in their hands as well as ‘make your own mini pizza’ ingredients for dinner because apparently Bokuto had never had the joy of doing that before.

“Yeah just.” Kuroo sighs, leading the way to the nice coffee place with the nice pie he and Kenma like to go whenever they’re out on the way back home. “I love him so much Bo’ it’s a bit surreal that I can actually have this you know?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto grins, the wide and sappy one. “I’m the same with ‘Kaashi.”

“He’s just so brilliant.” Kuroo carries on, because Bokuto never minded when he rambled. Especially when he rambled about Kenma. Bokuto did the same right back about Akaashi, they had a ‘hopeless romantics understanding’. “He could have anyone, and yet he loves me, i’m-” He pauses. “I’m actually a bit surprised I haven’t cried about it yet.”

“I feel like that’s a ‘cry in the shower because of how happy I am’ moment.” Bokuto nods. “I do that a few times a month.”

“Oh good idea.” Kuroo nods. “Showers are good places to cry.”

“They are! Although ‘Kaashi get’s sorta sad when I cry in secret and don’t tell him. So I have to tell him afterwards.”

“It’s just ‘cause he doesn’t like the idea of you being sad alone.” Kuroo reasons and Bokuto nods.

“Yeah.”

“Kenma gets sad too. Or well, irritated. Because and i’m quoting here, ‘i’m here to help dumbass’.”

“Sounds like Kenma.” Bokuto laughs.

“Dude he’s so sweet. Like, I don’t even have words. He’s just so cute and he let me pick him up and made us a little blanket nest and fell asleep cuddled onto my chest and this time I could kiss him whenever I wanted you know.” He scuffs his toe on the pavement a little as they walk just thinking about it. “I stayed awake for hours just petting his hair and kissing the top of his head, I couldn’t help myself.”

“That’s so fucking cute.” Bokuto sighs happily. “I’m so happy for you. Like, you deserve this. You deserve happiness.”

“Thanks Bo.” Kuroo switches his bags to his other hand to sling his arm around Bokuto’s shoulder, tugging him closer as they carry on walking. “I’m glad you’re happy too.”

“Who woulda thought we’d get here huh?” Bokuto chuckles.

“I know right.” Kuroo nods. “I think we deserve it.”

“Oh we definitely do.” Bokuto nods eagerly. “And it’s only going to get better from here!” 

“We’re going to make pizza, we’re getting fancy coffee, we have snacks.” Kuroo lists. “You get a few days with Akaashi before you’re travelling again, and I get to start courting my boy.”

“Yeah you do!” Bokuto crows, wiggling out from underneath Kuroo’s arm so he can spin around as he walks. “Shit, maybe I should court Akaashi? Your plans sound cute as fuck.”

“I mean you could. Keep the romance alive and all that.” Kuroo wiggles a hand and Bokuto snorts.

“Oh it’s alive, every damn night.” He smirks before his eyes get soft. “Genuinely though, it’s very much alive. I send him flowers every two weeks.”

“That’s fuckin’ cute.” Kuroo smiles over at him. “And don’t worry Bo, I know.”

“I know I know! I just!” He jumps a little, thoughts obviously whirring. “He sends me a picture of every bunch of ‘em. It keeps me going sometimes.”

“And your nightly calls.” Kuroo had always left the room for an hour and a half in the evenings when he had been rooming with Bokuto to give them their privacy. Bokuto had said he didn’t need to, but he hadn’t wanted to mess up their routine. It was sweet.

“Yeah.” Bokuto grins, wide and sappy. “Ah, I love him.”

“I know Bo’. Oh, here.” They walk up to the cafe and Bokuto opens the door, offering a regal bow when he opens it that Kuroo then bows too, both giggling at themselves as they go up to the counter. 

Kenma had text him everyone’s orders at some point on their walk so he gets that up, reeling everything off apologetically to the barista. Although he doesn’t feel bad asking for the pastry portion of the order. Especially when he sends a picture of the display to Kenma and gets an immediate response.

_Kitten <3: *Heart Eyes* marry me_

_Own: Stop talking to the pie_

_Kitten <3: no :)_

Kuroo grins to himself, pocketing his phone as he waits with Bokuto who’s taking the bag of pastry from the barista with a wide grin, chattering away and when Kuroo comes back to the conversation he grins too, because apparently they’d stumbled across a fan.

He’s a beta from what Kuroo can make out without being too obvious as he looks over the poor sap, but it’s not surprising. Everyone fawned after Bokuto, no matter what designation. And his best friend definitely deserved it. Even if he did have a bit of a big head about it sometimes. Kuroo couldn’t really say shit about that anyway.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto laughs at the phone that’s pointed his way, making finger guns. “I hope you have the very best birth-day! Especially with that rhyme!” He winks and then waves and the phone clicks off it’s recording as the boy puts his phone away.

“Thank you so much Bokuto!” He beams. “That’s gonna be the best present ever!”

“Well i’m glad I could help!” Bokuto beams, taking the bag. “How did you find the last match? Anything we can do as a team?”

“No not at all!” He’s obviously starstruck, and Kuroo grins, settling in to watch the shit show. Everyone was impressed by Bokuto, the guy was even bigger in person and their entire group agreed he had the best thighs around. Which you could definitely see right now despite the slight bagginess of his sweatpants.

It’s not surprising the poor barista is almost drooling. And as usual, Bokuto is none the wiser. Happily talking about the last game, about his own highlights and unsurprisingly about the mascots too. He’d wanted to be one since he was younger, and in the back of his mind Kuroo was trying to figure out an advertisement that could make that happen, even if it was only for a few hours. 

“Alright here we are Bokuto.” The barista grins widely as the tray of drinks is passed over from behind him as he rattles off a total. Eyes widening when Bokuto puts a tip in the jar too after paying, obviously he’d been generous again. Kuroo bites his lip to stop from bursting into laughter at the renewed starstruck sheen the guys eyes take.

“C’mon Bo’.” He takes the bag from Bokuto’s hand as Bokuto grabs the coffee, wanting to get out of the place before the guy could embarrass himself by confessing. He’d seen it happen before, and while it was always a bit funny, the guilt over laughing at someone's embarrassing moment would always set in pretty quickly after. “Thank you.” He waves to the guy, grinning when he startled, obviously forgetting Bokuto had come in with him and Bokuto waves too before they’re high tailing out of the door.

“Whoo, crisis averted.” Bokuto grins at him when they’re a decent bit down the road. “Thanks for getting me out of that.”

“Glad you realised this time.” Kuroo smirks. “And any time, wouldn’t want you standing there for an hour while you rambled about Akaashi after getting distracted explaining why you’re turning the poor sap down.”

“Hey that was once!” Bokuto defends , laughing though despite himself. “And you let me!”

“‘Course I let you.” Kuroo snorts. “Fuckin’ when was it? You’d just starting dating him, I honestly didn’t think you’d ramble for that long. At least to someone who wasn’t me anyway.”

They’d rambled at each other about their respective crushes too many times to count at that point.

“I was flustered!”

“That’s what made it even better!”

“Asshole!” Bokuto laughs, shoving him because he knows Kuroo won’t shove him back while he was holding the coffee. “Come on.”

-

Kuroo’s eyes find Kenma as soon as they get back to the apartment. Which they always did. But now, there’s a flush that takes over the tops of Kenma’s cheeks when he sees Kuroo that accompanies his small smile.

“Pie?” He asks, not moving from where he’d burrowed under the blanket on their futon, Kuroo’s pillow hugged to his chest while he rested his head on his own although he sits up when Kuroo holds the bag out.

“Bokuto got hit on again.” He says to the room at large after he’s taken his shoes and jacket off, dumping them by the door before he’s going over to sit behind Kenma, hooking his chin over Kenma’s shoulder after he dumps the bag of pastry in the middle while Bokuto puts the ingredients for later on the kitchen counter.

“Shut up!” Bokuto whines, coming over to flop over onto Akaashi after giving the tray of drinks to Hinata who starts handing them out. Kuroo smirks over him as Kenma leans forward to grab the bag and get the slice of pie out, putting the bag in the middle once again before he shoves it onto his old plate, grabbing his fork and then he’s leaning back against Kuroo’s chest. And Kuroo leans forward a little to balance their weights so he’s not pushed backward as he reaches around Kenma to open his coffee. He presses a kiss to Kenma’s temple just because he can.

“At least I realised this time!” He carries on and Akaashi pats his arm comfortingly as Bokuto settles next to him. “And I left as quick as Kuroo could get us out!”

Akaashi snorts, smiling softly. “Can’t take you anywhere.”

“Like Kenma can’t take Kuroo anywhere!” Hinata giggles and Kuroo turn to look at him to raise an eyebrow, confused. What did that mean?

“Hinata shut up.” Kenma hisses. And that definitely piques his interest.

“What do you mean?” He says it in a teasing tone, digging his chin into Kenma’s shoulder when Kenma elbows him although then he sighs heavily when Hinata’s grin turns just a little evil at the corners. Hanging his head in resignation.

Kuroo definitely needed to hear this.

“He’d message me all the time about being jealous when you’d have people hit on you.”

“It wasn’t all the time!”

“It was! You’d ring me all sad because he was yours, how could all these people flirt with hiiiiiiim!”

“I did not say that!” Kenma actually raises his voice a little, shocking all except Kuroo who was trying his best not to laugh. “You said that! Don’t make me out to be all pathetic.”

“You told me not to get your hopes up!”

“What happened to secrecy!”

Kuroo can’t help it. He bursts into giggles, almost spilling his coffee as he buries his face into the crook of Kenma’s neck to keep the noise down.

“Kenma.” He coos in between snorts of laughter. “I thought we agreed to be pathetic together. You could have told me. I would have made a point to fawn over you in front of any of them I promise-”

“No.” Kenma smacks him on the arm pretty fucking hard and he winces. Glaring at Bokuto who’s laughing. “Anyway it’s not like you could be pathetic with me about that anyway, there’s no reason for you to get jealous anyway-”

“Oh ho ho that’s not true!” Bokuto gasps, pointing at Kuroo. “He!” He then points at Hinata. “Was so fucking jealous of Hinata when you first met him!”

“YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T SAY ANYTHING!” Kuroo grimaces, glaring at him properly.

“Kuroo you were jealous of me?” Hinata’s eyes light up as he stops teasing Kenma through eyebrow wiggles. “Why? I thought you two were together for ages!”

“It’s not my fault!” Kuroo grimaces, heart hammering in his chest. He’d kept this to himself for ages, and he’s not sure how Kenma’s going to react. He didn’t like the jealous streak he felt sometimes. Even if it was rare. And even though Kenma’s reveal of similar feelings had made him feel a little better. He was an alpha, and even though he didn’t really believe in the designation bullshit, him being jealous as an alpha held certain connotations that although he knew weren’t true, he was still a little afraid of succumbing to.

“It was because you actually showed enthusiasm for once.” Bokuto smirks at Kenma. “Kuroo worried it meant that you finally found someone you liked and then cried because obviously that meant you didn’t like him.”

“If I wasn’t holding this coffee i’de throw something at you.” Kuroo scowls at him which Bokuto laughs off as Hinata gasps.

“I would never take Kenma from you Kuroo!”

“As if you could Sho’.” Kenma sighs. “Remember I told you early on about my feelings after your Kageyama induced breakdown?”

“There was a lot of crying about feelings that training camp apparently.” Hinata sighs.

Kuroo’s still glaring, only barely hearing Kenma’s comment before Kenma is reaching up, curling his fingers around Kuroo’s wrist, resting them there as he pressed back against Kuroo a little harder.

“Oh.” He hums quietly into Kenma’s ear. Switching the coffee to his other hand so he can take a drink and not move from Kenma’s grip.

“Stop panicking.” Kenma mutters from under his hair. And then starts louder. “At least we didn't have that weird period of what can only be described as a mating dance as Bokuto pined in the most unsubtle way possible.”

“Hey pudding head, at least it worked!” Bokuto points and Akaashi hits him lightly in the stomach.

“It was basically a mating dance. A loud one.” Akaashi grimaces.

“You say as if you weren’t just as bad!” Kuroo says, because the entire thing had been an awkward if adorable shit show. “You were worse sometimes!”

“Yeah.” Akaashi grins, so sappy and lovestruck as he looks up at Bokuto and knocks their foreheads together that Hinata fake vomits.

“Sho’ don’t do that you might actually puke.” Kenma chides. “I’m not cleaning up after you.”

“Aw Kenma.” He pouts and Kenma just shakes his head. Almost hitting his face against Kuroo’s as Kuroo’s chin was now resting back on his shoulder.

“How’s grumpy anyway shrimpy?” Kuroo asks, because he didn’t need a pout off between the pair thank you. Somebody would end up crying, and it would probably be Bokuto.

“‘Yama’s good.” Hinata switches to a beam. “He’s sad our schedules don’t line up but we’ve only got two more months-”

“We’ve got a weekend off in a few weeks!” Bokuto interrupts. “You could fly out to where he is!”

“I could, but we can’t exactly be seen together if the fans know where we’re playing and stuff.” He frowns.

Hinata got a lot of shit for being an omega in the main league. Even though it was mixed designation, a lot of people still held archaic views about an omega’s place in sports. Even volleyball, which Kuroo had always assumed was one of the more progressive given it wasn’t the most popular sport out there and therefore would have a bit more wiggle room.

But no, Hinata still got a lot of shit. And to lessen that, he and Kageyama had to keep their relationship a secret, or at least keep up the appearance it wasn’t anything other than friendly. Because a surprising amount of people assumed that in a bonded pair, the omega became submissive and pandering to their alpha if the alpha had a strong a presence as Kageyama did. And obviously, that would reflect back on them when their teams played against one another no matter the outcome.

It wasn’t the best option, and he knew how it hurt the both of them. But still, the volleyball obsessed nerds had the understanding that the sport came first. He was very glad that they at least had each other because he couldn't understand that logic at all.

Kenma had always come first with him. But they’d always been like that, so it was hard imagining anything else.

“You guys are playing games near each other soon though right?” Akaashi asks. “If the games aren't too far, nobody’s gonna look too closely at an hours train journey. You are old friends after all.”

“Akaashi you’re so smart!” Bokuto beams at him, pulling him close as he throws an arm around his shoulder. “You should do it Hinata!”

“I’ll text him and ask right now!”

Kuroo looks down as he feels Kenma look up at him, smiling as he watches Kenma fondly roll his eyes at Hinata’s eager dive to his bag to get his phone.

“What’s in the bags anyway?” He asks, eating half of the pie in one go as he gestures to the bags on the kitchen counters.

“Oh! We’re gonna be making mini pizzas for dinner! I found pizza bases.” Kuroo explains. “And Bo’ said he’d never done that before so I thought we could!”

“This is going to be a very fun disaster.” Akaashi snarks and Kenma snorts.

“Definitely. Last time me and Kuro made them we almost burnt his house down.”

“My mum was pissed.” Kuroo grimaces. “But to be fair, we got very invested in mario kart.”

“And honestly they taste better a little burnt.” Kenma reasons.

“No, that was our second go. The first time that shit was charcoal. We wrote our names with them, remember? We went through a stack of printer paper doodling with the charred remains.”

“Oh yeah. Can’t believe I forgot about that. That was gross.”

“So fucking gross.” Kuroo nods. “Pepperoni scented doodles.”

“Let’s make sure that doesn’t happen today.” Akaashi says, eyes a little wide.

“Yeah, we’d like to be able to get our deposit back if we ever move.” Kenma deadpans and Kuroo snorts.

“When we move.” Kuroo corrects. Because he knew Kenma needed more space. And they both desperately wanted a cat, maybe two. And they could afford to move somewhere bigger.

“Yeah. I want a cat.”

“I knew you were going to say that.” 

“You want one too!”

“One each?” Kenma turns his head, eyes wide and shining before he’s grinning broadly.

“Yes.” And Kuroo can’t help but lean down the inch to kiss him, or well, kiss the corner of his mouth because he’s smiling so widely and when he pulls back Kenma has a very nice blush high on his cheeks.

“Aw how come they get kids before we do Akaashi.” Bokuto asks. “We’ve been together for years!”

“Because you’re always traveling and i’m always out.”

“But what if we got a tortoise or something? Low maintenance!” Bokuto pokes Akaashi in the side.

“You’d get bored of one because they’re slow.”

“No I wouldn’t!”

“You would!”

“Kageyama wants a dog.” Hinata pipes up. “He said we’re gonna get one when we both retire.”

“The pair of you are going to be playing well into your damn nineties.” Kuroo snorts. Because he’s not sure even the whole ‘age out of the sport’ limit applied to either of them or if they’d listen to it.

“Well then we’ll get a dog then.” Hinata shrugs, as if he thought they’d definitely still be playing into his nineties. He looks down at Kenma who just shrugs a little as Bokuto laughs.

Kuroo sits back so he can take a drink of his coffee properly as Kenma lets go of his wrist. Shifting so that Kuroo can see past him as he leans back on one of his hands. With the movement he catches Kenma look towards their tv where he’d made Kuroo set up the switch last night while he made a few last tweaks to the video that he had uploaded this morning.

“We can start making dinner in a few hours.” Kuroo changes the topic back slightly. But for now do you guys want to play mario kart or something?”

“YES!” Bokuto throws his arm up. “KENMA I’M FINALLY GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!”

“I call Kenma’s team!” Hinata says first and Kuroo pouts at him before Kenma’s shaking his head with a laugh, hand out to placate the both of them given Hinata had started to say something to his pout.

“We can all go against each other it’s fine.”

“Awwww.” Kuroo pouts. “I’m shit at this game.”

“We know bro. Come on, i’ll help you.”

“Bokuto you’re just as bad as me!” Kuroo whines, but he goes over to sit with him as Kenma gets up to connect all the controllers and set the game up.

“There’s beer in the fridge if anyone wants one.” He says over his shoulder as Akaashi gets up, collecting some of the plates and mugs to put them over in the sink.

“I think one of us needs to be sober while we cook so i’ll pass for now. Anyone want one?”

“Nah, I need to be on my top game.” Kuroo puffs out his chest, giggling when Bokuto jabs him in the side as he steals a sip of his coffee.

“Same here.”

“I’m good.” Hinata waves off as does Kenma.

“S’not the brand I like. We got it in for you guys.” Kenma explains as he turns the console on and makes sure everything’s working.

“Alright.” Akaashi sits back down on Bokuto’s other side.

“Can we start with rainbow road?” Hinata asks, reaching out for the controller Kenma is holding out and Kuroo shouts wordlessly along with the rest of them as Hinata giggles.

“Thanks love.” Kuroo says when Kenma passes him his controller, taking the gentle, barely there kick to his shin for the nickname before Kenma goes and sits next to Hinata after handing the other controllers to Bokuto and Akaashi.

They take at least fifteen minutes to select their characters and sort out their vehicles. But once they’re done, their choices oddly make sense.

Kenma had gone with his usual choice of Isabelle. And when Kuroo had asked him to pick for him, Kenma had just giggled and picked out toad. Bokuto had gone with Bowser, shouting about how he was a good guy at heart while Akaashi had picked Princess Peach with a smirk and a- “What can I say, she’s graceful.” Hinata had agonised for a while before going with Yoshi.

“Alright, we’ll start easy for Kuro.” Kenma smirks over at him and Kuroo sticks his tongue out.

“I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“I mean, you can try.” He smirks again.

“Put the flirting away and lets gooooooooo.” Hinata wiggles a little, ever competitive, and Kuroo snorts at him with the slimiest smirk he can muster.

“You’re on shrimpy.”

Kuroo loses every damn race. But it’s still fun.

Bokuto ends up stood up for most of it, leaping to his feet during the second race ‘to see the screen better’ and it had actually helped him, if only a little bit. Kuroo had stopped being bothered about their inevitable noise complaint during the fourth race when even Akaashi started yelling at the screen. And from there he’d adopted the ‘if you can’t beat them join them’ mentality as he started shouting at the screen too every time he drove off the damn road.

“FUCK OFF BOKUTO!” He shouts when Bokuto rams him off the road into one of the snow banks of the animal crossing themed track. “YOU’RE A FUCKING LAP AHEAD OF ME!”

“Sorry bro!”

“No you’re not!”

“SEE YA SUCKERS!” Hinata giggles as he zips past both of them on his now third lap and Akaashi yelps in frustration, leaning forward even further so his knuckles are grazing the floor, eyes intent on the screen.

“You tangerine motherfucker.” He mutters, just loud enough for Hinata to hear and Hinata laughs even louder.

Kenma is quiet throughout, because of course he is. Eyes never leaving the screen as his fingers fly over the buttons. Kuroo loses a few matches because he’s so caught up in watching how graceful they are despite the force that Kenma’s putting behind each jab.

The one time Kuroo manages to almost beat Bokuto, they were decidedly the worst at the game, Bokuto kicks him over.

“You cheating motherfucker.” He hisses when he straightens up, the ending screen of the race playing seeing as though he had taken too long to finish after the others seeing as though he’d taken at least five minutes to dramatically lie on the floor in horror. Hand thrown dramatically over his heart.

“Couldn’t let you beat me bro.” Bokuto smirks down at him, before they’re both pulled back to the screen as another race starts.

They all end up with hurting sides as after rainbow road they dissolve into giggles that get worse the longer they laugh. Kuroo had drove straight off the track as soon as the race had started, Akaashi had fallen onto his face he’d been leaning so far forward, Hinata had almost kicked his coffee across the room. It was a mess.

When they eventually calm down, tears streaming down their faces, Kenma is announced the winner as expected with Akaashi a not so close second then Hinata then Bokuto, with Kuroo as the ultimate loser.

Nobody is surprised by any of it. But that’s fine.

“Dinner then?” Hinata asks once everything has been put away and Kuroo gets up with a smile.

“Hell yeah. Come on. We got a bunch of toppings. Uh.” He looks around. “We might have to get the folding table out, we might not have enough counter space.”

“We can just take it in turns.” Kenma offers from over by the tv. “I can’t be arsed getting it out.”

“Fair enough.” Akaashi nods. “How about the neatest people first. Just so we clean up as we go and so me and you Kuroo don’t have to get saddled with your mess.” He directs the last statement at Hinata and Bokuto who at least look a little sheepish and Kuroo cackles.

“Good idea. Kenma come on, we can make ours now and then I can walk Bokuto and Hinata through it.”

“Alright.” Kenma comes over to get all the pans and plates out that they need while Akaashi pre-heats the oven after looking at the pizza base packaging when Kuroo gets them out.

“You guys gonna watch?” He asks over his shoulder to Hinata and Bokuto who both nod, coming over.

“Can’t be that hard.” Bokuto scoffs, rummaging around in the fridge to get himself a beer and Kuroo makes grabby hands at him once Kenma passes over the bottle opener.

“It depends on the toppings.” Kuroo says, nodding his thanks to Bokuto at the beer placed in his hands. “You can’t overload it otherwise nothing will cook.”

“First though.” Kenma takes the bases from Akaashi, standing in between him and Kuroo at the counter. Hinata and Bokuto looking over their shoulders. “The tomato paste.”

While he does that, Kuroo looks over the toppings he and Bokuto had gotten. There’s a good mix of vegetables and meat, but it’s all stuff that they can use or snack on when everyone’s gone. Because he knows they won't use all of it. Especially the vegetables.

“Mozzarella.” Kenma holds his hand out and Kuroo passes it over, waiting until Akaashi’s done with the tomato paste as Kenma rips up the ball of cheese as Kuroo opens the packet of grated cheese he was going to use. As well as the tin of anchovies.

“You need some veg too.” He says to Kenma as Akaashi starts picking and choosing his toppings.

Hinata and Bokuto are oddly quiet behind them, and when he glances over he can see they’re watching with far too much concentration on their faces that really isn’t required for something as simple as this. Although he’s not surprised.

“It’s pizza. It doesn’t need veg.” Kenma huffs. But he picks out some sweetcorn to sprinkle over his pepperoni. Good enough.

Kuroo adds the cheese and anchovies to his with some spinach. Adding some sweetcorn too before topping it off with a bit more cheese. His is piled the highest, although it’s not too high. And he grins down at Kenma when he looks it over.

“At least it won't collapse this time.” Kenma rolls his eyes, and they both snort remembering when Kuroo had put so many toppings on his creation the base had completely caved in and everything had gone everywhere.

“So do we put these in now or wait for the other two?” Akaashi asks from where he was apparently creating a cheese creation. Nothing else on the pizza except the three types of cheese.

“We can wait, we can just switch out the shelves the trays are on.” Kuroo explains as he slips his creation onto the bigger tray.

“Our turn?” Bokuto starts when Kuroo turns around and Kuroo nods.

“Just don’t overload it, i’m not cleaning shit up off the floor.” Kenma says, putting the knife he’d been using into the sink as Kuroo puts the cling wrap from the pizza bases into the recycling. Letting Akaashi carefully move his creation to the tray.

Kuroo steps back, grinning slightly around the lip of his bottle as he takes a drink. Hinata and Bokuto are already a bit giddy as they haphazardly slap the tomato paste onto their bases. Akaashi stays at the counter, knowing Bokuto better than anyone as he guides him towards the slightly healthier options amongst all the meat. Ignoring whenever Bokuto pointed out he’d only used cheese himself.

He jumps a little when Kenma wraps an arm around his waist. Burrowing into his side a little.

“Tired?” Kuroo asks, unheard by the others who have their backs to them at the counter and Kenma nods.

That was something that hadn’t changed in all their years together. Kenma still got tired with too much social interaction.

“Go and sit for a bit.” Kuroo leans down to kiss the top of his head. “You want to go to bed for an hour?”

Kenma shakes his head before vaguely gesturing to the futon. “‘M gonna lie down for a bit but stay awake.”

“Alright. I’ll keep watch here.” Kenma smiles at him, tired but happy and presses his nose to Kuroo’s chest. Breathing deeply he takes a second before he breaks away to go and burrow back under the covers of the futon. Kuroo’s pillow hugged to his chest once again.

Kuroo watches as he definitely starts to drift off as soon as his head hits the pillow. Stay awake his ass. He taps Akaashi on the shoulder, getting his attention before gesturing to Kenma and Akaashi nods. Getting Bokuto’s attention to whisper to him, Hinata leaning in to listen and then they’re both nodding. Chaotic creations taking a quieter tone than they had previously.

Kenma always had trouble with his energy levels. For a while everyone had just thought he was lazy and that was partly it by Kenma’s own admission. But his anxiety played a big part too, it drained him a lot. And Kuroo suspected it might be something to do with his iron levels too, not that he’d be able to get Kenma to a doctor for a blood test to check or anything. Just like fuss, Kenma hated anything to do with the hospital or doctors.

But, it meant he was much more forgiving of how much rest Kenma needed unlike he had been when they were younger. Unless Kenma had stayed up all night to play a game or get work finished, although then he nagged about Kenma not getting enough rest rather than too much.

Leaning against the cooker, he watches over Hinata’s shoulder as their creations grow grosser and grosser. Not that that would stop him from asking to try a bit of each later as one of them goes searching for the spice cupboard.

If this was soup or something, he’d be joining in. But he couldn’t defile pizza in the way they were doing. Layering cheese upon meat upon veggies chopped and sprinkled in, although barely.

“I think there’s hot sauce in the back of that cupboard.” He comments, smirking when Akaashi shoots him a look.

“Nah that’ll be drizzled on after.” Bokuto decides, grabbing it anyway although he puts it off to the side. Admiring his creation with his hands on his hips.

Kuroo cheers his beer to Akaashi at the withering look Akaashi shoots him, chuckling when he catches sight of the beer in Akaashi’s hand too.

“I’m not gonna be sympathetic when one of you pukes.” He mutters, helping them put their pizzas on another tray before he hip bumps them both away to put the trays in the cooker, shooing Kuroo away so he can.

“Right, we’ll check on them in about twenty minutes.” Kuroo says, setting a timer on his phone. “The bases are pre-cooked and so is the meat anyway it’s just making sure everything melts and crisps.”

“Right.” Bokuto and Hinata chorus with a high five before turning to start cleaning up their mess. They were good guys.

“Go sit with your boy.” Bokuto says over his shoulder. “Stop hovering.” And how can Kuroo not do as he says?

He doesn’t curl up around Kenma like he wants, because he knows Kenma wouldn’t like being that cuddly in front of everyone. But he sits beside him, phone within reach for when the timer goes off.

Settling down, he smiles to himself as Kenma scooches back in his dozing state. Leaning his back against Kuroo’s crossed legs.

“Not sleeping my ass.” Kuroo mutters out loud to him although not loud enough to break his nap, not stopping himself from smiling as he goes to check his phone.

“Whose ass?” Bokuto asks as he comes over, flopping onto his own futon to stretch out. Voice pitched quieter for Kenma’s sake.

“Mine.” 

“Why are we talking about Kuroo’s ass?” Hinata asks and Bokuto snorts.

“I have no idea.”

“You needed context but I don’t think the context would help.” Kuroo shrugs. Happy that everyone falls into quiet as they check their phones so he’s not the only one. Hinata had been on his phone on and off the whole day texting Kageyama. He was glad everyone was past the point of thinking this was rude. Sometimes it was nice just being with people in the quiet. There were only a few people Kuroo could sit in silence with comfortably, it was a rare experience that he loved.

He hadn’t really gotten there with Hinata yet, but everyone was quiet. So he doesn’t break it and takes another sip of his beer. Checking up on Yaku just because he can and because he still liked annoying the little shit.

_Own: What did the scientist say when he found 2 isotopes of helium?_

_Own: HeHe_

_Gremlin Lord: Fuck Off._

_Own: :3c_

_Gremlin Lord: do not cat mouth at me_

_Own: (=^･ω･^=)_

_Gremlin Lord: I hate you_

_Own: <3_

He locks his phone, satisfied. And contents himself watching the even up and down motion of Kenma’s chest as he slept. He leans his chin in his hand as he watches. Elbow digging into his knee, not that he cared. Happy to trace the planes of Kenma’s face with his eyes as he waits for the timer to go off. Kenma’s beautiful, he always is. Even dozing fitfully, eyes twitching behind the lids as he curled in on himself. 

His hair’s a little greasy at the roots as it covered his face. Normally he tied it back before sleeping, especially after he’d re-bleached it. Something about it being fragile and wanting to make sure it didn’t tangle or something. But with people over, he’d probably keep it down until they left. Even though he was comfortable around them and they’d definitely seen him with his hair up countless times, Kuroo knew it was a hard habit to break.

They sit in the quiet for the twenty minutes before Kuroo silences the timer when it goes off. Eyes going down to Kenma to see if it had woken him up and he breathes a sigh of relief when all Kenma does is burrow further into the blankets.

Gently patting Kenma’s side he gets up. Going over to the cooker to check on the pizza, grimacing at Hinata’s and Bokuto’s creations as he gets a tea-towel to switch the trays out on the shelves. 

“I’de say about ten more minutes.” He muses to himself. Setting another timer. “Maybe twenty if your cheese mountain doesn’t melt properly.” He directs the last bit to Hinata who just grins back at him as he looks up from his phone.

“When are you gonna wake Kenma up?” Akaashi asks.

“Once we’ve taken them out.”

“Fair enough.” Akaashi yawns. “A communal nap sounds good.”

“Nooo, we have to stay awake for spooky stories!” Bokuto points.

“Yeah! And 3am secrets!” Hinata chimes in and Akaashi accepts defeat. Sharing a despairing look with Kuroo who snorts.

“Yeah Akaashi. Spooky stories and secrets.”

“I’m not going to be the one they cry to when they wake up with nightmares.” Akaashi promises, resolutely going back to his phone. Causing the other three to giggle lightly and go back to their phones as they wait.

-

Kenma wakes up as Kuroo’s taking the pizzas out of the oven. Sleepily rubbing at his eyes as he sniffs. Apparently the smell had woken him and he grins slowly over at Kuroo. Forgetting the others are there as he makes grabby hands.

“Kuro.”

“Aww sleepy kitty.” Bokuto teases and Kenma whips his head around, probably glaring as the back of his neck flushes.

“Shut up.”

“Aww Kenma.” Hinata grins, totally sincere. “It’s nice seeing this side of you!”

“I will happily go into my room and eat.” Kenma glares. “I can go right now-”

“We’ll shut up.” Akaashi placates. “For now.”

“Maybe I can go and stay with Fukunaga. He wouldn't treat me like this.” Kenma mutters.

“Hmm, no dice kitten. He’s in New York for a month, remember.” Kuroo laughs over his shoulder, plating up the monstrosities. Fukunaga had finally gotten an overseas gig with his comedian work. Kuroo was very proud, remembering how he’d barely spoken those few years ago.

“Yaku and Lev then. Or Tora!”

“Face it! You’re stuck with us.” Bokuto grins smugly and Kenma just burrows himself the blankets again as Kuroo comes over, handing everyone their plates before he’s sitting down next to Kenma once again after grabbing the cutlery and getting himself another beer.

“Come on, eat.” He tugs at the blankets, smirking when Kenma whines but does indeed sit up. Hands grabbing at his plate.

Kuroo waits a few minutes before he starts on his own, not wanting to burn his mouth. And while he waits he watches as Hinata and Bokuto slowly unpick their creations so that they can actually fit slices into their mouths.

“I don’t understand.” Akaashi says at one point, mainly to Bokuto’s plate. And Kuroo finds himself nodding in agreement.

“Nobody should do that to pizza.”

“Hey it was your idea!” Bokuto points out through a mouthful of cheese and ham.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I knew what you’d do to that poor poor pizza!”

“You should have guessed.” Kenma says through his own mouthful. “I’m pretty sure Hinata would put sprinkles on his if we had anyway.”

“I totally would.” Hinata nods. “I am not above that.”

“You’re not above much shorty.” Kuroo can’t resist the jab and Hinata squawks. But he knows Kuroo is only teasing given how he doesn’t pout like he would have done when they’d first met.

“At least there’s not any on there now.” Kenma mutters. “Don’t want to deal with that sugar rush.”

“Agreed.” Kuroo mutters back, grinning when Kenma knocks their shoulders together. 

They eat in the quiet, everyone too hungry to do much else after they’re done grossly marvelling at Bokuto and Hinata’s frankenstein like creations which both eat with enthusiasm. After seeing them cooked, Kuroo hadn’t wanted to ask for a taste of either.

He finishes up first, so he settles his head on Kenma’s shoulder. Muttering nonsense to him every now and then to get him to laugh or roll his eyes. And Bokuto eventually catches on once he’s finished. The last one, thankfully.

“Hey, stop being so grossly in love you two!”

Kenma throws another pillow at him without hesitation despite the fact he’s holding a plate and it descends into madness from there.

Bokuto jumps to his feet, wielding his own pillow like a club as Kenma scrambles behind Kuroo, pushing the other pillow into his hand as Kuroo splutters.

“This is your fight Kenma!”

And then Hinata is yelling and jumping up too, a pillow in each hand. And oh, Kuroo was going to have to apologise to all of the neighbours tomorrow. Akaashi had just picked up his own pillow, holding it above his head to stop the onslaught of hits as Bokuto had whipped his own pillow around, leaping forward and around Kuroo to smack Kenma square in the face.

“Oh give me that!” Kenma had reached out to Kuroo and Kuroo had handed over the pillow willingly, laughter on his lips as he’d scrambled over to grab the abandoned pillow and join in the fight as Hinata had jumped over, practically onto Bokuto’s back to help Kenma as Kenma had started to hit at Bokuto, not moving from his laid down position on the floor, legs up to kick out and stop Bokuto from getting too close as Bokuto started hitting back.

Kuroo, seeing that Hinata and Kenma had got Bokuto covered, turns around, smirking squarely at Akaashi as he picks the pillow up. Smirking even further when Akaashi’s eyes go wide before he’s getting to his knees, landing the first hit straight to Kuroo’s chest with his own pillow and then it’s on!

He hits Akaashi over the head, and then Bokuto is yelling and he’s tackled to the futons by the other alpha with Hinata on his back as Kenma comes over to sneak attack Akaashi and then they’re all a mess and hitting one another as they struggle up only to be knocked down almost rhythmically as they fight.

It’s all very cliche and stereotypical and he loves it. He loved his friends. And he says as much to them when they’re all finished. Lying panting on the floor, a little bruised and headach-y from laughing so much. 

“I love you all you know.”

“Love you too bro!” Bokuto panted, having practically run around the room. But he reaches his hand out and Kuroo meets it with his own for a fist-bump. Grinning over at him.

“Aw I love you guys!” Hinata sits up, ever energetic.

“Yeah.” Akaashi agrees. Rolling over to lean on Bokuto.

“Same.” Kenma agrees quietly. Lying face down half off their futon and Kuroo snorts at him.

“Come on everyone.” He sighs as he gets up. Apparently back in captain mode as he surveys the mess they’ve made. “Let’s get everything cleaned up.”

He gets a pillow to the face from Kenma for his trouble.

-

They don’t make it to 3am. Instead, Akaashi lasts until midnight.

“So are you finally going to answer my question or not Kuroo?” Akaashi asks once Kuroo has turned the main light off, only leaving the lamp on that’s normally on the side table.

“Urg.” Kuroo sits down heavily, nodding as Kenma passes him his tea back. He’d switched back from beer a while ago, wanting the warmth of the drink. It was approaching summer, but that didn’t mean the nights were warm yet. Kenma was sitting up on their futon, wrapped in the blankets again with Hinata leaning heavily against his shoulder as he watched Kenma play whatever game he was playing, psp in hand.

“Of course he misses it.” Kenma deadpans. As if it’s obvious. And well, it probably is. “He misses it like nobody's business.” He pauses his game and looks up, and his unwavering gaze makes Kuroo want to look elsewhere. “You’re allowed to miss it Kuro. Stop being a damn martyr.”

“Don’t think that’s how that word works.” He says, voice smaller than he wants it to be and he coughs harshly. “Uh, thanks.”

Kenma just punches him in the arm. “Stop being an idiot.” He unpauses his game, turning slightly to Akaashi. ”Akaashi if you’re going to ask questions, at least ask something good.”

“Pfft get told babe.” Bokuto giggles, reaching up from his spot laying over Akaashi’s lap to boop his boyfriend's nose.

“Fine.” Akaashi rolls his eyes. “Are you going to try and go for dogshit's job now Kuroo?”

Kuroo barks out a laugh. “Fuck no. I’m not cut out to be a secretary. Although I sort of want to just to get back at him.”

“I would.” Akaashi sniffs. Ever petty. And Bokuto snorts at him.

“He’s too much of a capitalist to move from his current position.” Kenma jabs and Kuroo leans over from where he’s sat next to him to jab him physically in the side.

“Shut up, I like my department.” He was basically acting as the head of his department seeing as though they weren’t exactly big enough to need one, but his team deferred to him about almost everything anyway.

He knows Kenma doesn’t mean it. Because he knows how much Kuroo loved his job and supported him in everything. But that doesn’t stop him from pouting to act as if he’s upset. “Don’t be so mean.”

Kenma just reaches out to tickle him, grinning from under his hair at him as Hinata reaches out to jab the buttons on the game console as Kenma tickles him.

It’s nice, having Kenma’s hand on him. Fingers not doing much more than brush over his ribs. And if that continued, well he wouldn’t want to explain that scent spike. So he pushes Kenma’s hand away.

“Alright alright.” He laughs. “I get it, i’m a dirty capitalist.”

“Damn right.” Bokuto giggles.

“Aren’t you wanting to move departments Akaashi?” Kenma asks, batting Hinata’s hand away to continue playing.

“Hmm. I used to. But I like who I work with and it’s not so bad.” He shrugs. “Tenma’s working on something that seems like it could be promising.” Hinata visibly perks up at the mention of his inspiration. The once famed Little Giant of Karasuno before Hinata took that title.

“How is he? It’s so sad he doesn’t play anymore. I still can’t believe he came to cheer us on that one time!”

“He’s good.” Akaashi grins. “I’de look out for his next work. You’re really gonna enjoy it Hinata.”

“I will!”

Kuroo leans back on his hands, stretching his legs into the centre of the futon circle and idly kicks at Bokuto's side. Smirking at him when Bokuto reaches out to swipe at his ankles.

“How are you doing anyway Bo’. Like actually.”

“Good! Mostly!” Bokuto grins and then sighs, dropping his head down onto the floor. “I fucking hate travelling though.”

Kuroo watches as Akaashi drops a hand down to run it through Bokuto’s hair. Much like his own, Bokuto’s style was all bed head that he fortified with hairspray during games. Apparently he’d missed that step today though as Akaashi can run his fingers through easily.

“It’s good to be back for a few days.” He continues. Turning into the petting absently, eyes closing slowly.

“What, you can’t pull all nighters anymore?” Kuroo teases, but he can see how Hinata’s head is drooping on Kenma’s shoulder too and even Kenma’s movements are getting a little slower. He shares a look with Akaashi who nods and then smirks a little.

“Who would have thought you’d ever become responsible.”

“Hey. I was captain for a reason you know.”

“Yeah to make sure Kenma was happy.” Hinata yawns, and Kuroo grins when Kenma jabs him in the side for the teasing but true statement.

“Alright let’s call it a night.” He stands, joints creaking in protest as he stands and puts all the mugs in the sink for tomorrow. Not wanting something getting kicked over in the night as everyone shuffles to bed.

Yawning, he waits until everyone’s settled before he turns the lamp off. Stepping awkwardly over Hinata who was already on his way to sleep before he gets to his and Kenma’s futon.

“Could have just used the beds.” Kenma grumbles as Kuroo slides under the blanket, but he snuggles in when Kuroo wraps an arm around his waist. Pressing a soft kiss to his chest before nuzzling there before he tilts his head back and Kuroo leans down to kiss him properly. It’s quick and chaste, because they were in a room with other people despite the darkness providing privacy, but it’s enough. 

Falling asleep is easy then, with Kenma in his arms and the security of having his friends around him safe and loved.

-

He wakes up in the dark, eyes opening blearily as the catch on a whispered breath wakes him. 

“I love him so much Sho’.” It’s Kenma, and Kuroo wants to get up, to see what that hitch meant even before his sleepy brain catches up with himself before Kenma is chuckling and his heart rate settles back down. Good, he wasn’t crying. Although the clear emotion in his voice makes Kuroo want to.

“I’m so happy for you Kenma.” Kenma isn’t next to him, he knows that from how his sides are cold and one of his arms isn’t dead. But he’s too tired really to get up and see where he is. Probably sitting up with Hinata. And really, he wouldn’t want to ruin this moment. They were best friends talking in the quiet, and he doesn’t think this was something he was supposed to hear.

“I love him so much I don’t know what to do with myself.”

His heart breaks with how happy he is at Kenma’s words. And it’s hard to stop himself from getting up to go to him. Overflowing with love. He knew Kenma loved him, but it makes him so incredibly happy that Kenma loves him so much he just has to tell someone else.

Smiling to himself at the whispered admission. Kuroo happily shuffles down further into the comforter, and lets his sleepy brain drift him back off to sleep. Head filled with Kenma’s words.

-

He wakes up again properly however many hours later with the smell of breakfast in his nose and Kenma curled up on his chest.

“Mornin’.” He mutters, hand going to pet through Kenma’s hair as he turns his head, eyes blinking slowly at Akaashi who’s at the stove frying something with Hinata next to him at the coffee machine.

“Morning.” Akaashi says quietly, nudging Hinata to put the coffee machine on again. “You want some of this?”

“What is it?” Kenma snuffles in his sleep and Kuroo quiets down.

“Honestly I have no idea.” Akaashi laughs. “I woke up to Hinata just shoving leftovers into the frying pan so it’s a mixture. Smells good though.”

“I am a baker, not a cooker.” Hinata sniffs.

“I can hear Kageyama shivering at your baking attempts from here.” Kuroo teases, slowly easing out from underneath Kenma, replacing himself with his own pillow that Kenma instantly latches onto and then burrows into the covers that Kuroo tucks around him.

“I only set fire to cookies once.”

“Once is too many times.” Akaashi sighs, but it’s fond as he reaches out to ruffle Hinata’s bed head. “But here. I’ll plate up for us. Bokuto won’t wake up for another hour or so anyway.”

Kuroo goes over, stumbling a little as he reaches out to ruffle Hinata’s hair too. Grinning when Hinata leans into it with a smile. Through Kenma telling him, he knew Hinata got touch starved easily. Partly because that was nature and partly due to his omegan traits. 

It was obvious he was missing Kageyama too, with how Kuroo catches his gaze lingering over the rumpled figures of Kenma and Bokuto and then his own empty bed.

“C’mere.” He opens one of his arms, smiling gently when Hinata looks up, eyes wide before burrowing into his side with a happy sigh. Normally, he’d go and cuddle with Bokuto. The pair were basically brothers and were definitely best friends. But nobody liked waking Bokuto up, he was a grumpy riser. 

Akaashi looks over at him and nods approvingly. Handing over Kuroo’s mug as Hinata links his arms around Kuroo’s waist. “How about you call Kageyama when the other two have woken up?”

“Nah, we’re video calling tonight.” Hinata shrugs. Before apparently realising what he was doing. “Sorry, I just-”

“Hey, you’re Kenma’s best friend. So that means you're my best friend shrimpy.” Kuroo waves off. “And even then, we’re best friends anyway yeah?”

“Right!” Hinata beams up at him and Kuroo settles his arm properly over Hinata’s shoulders before he takes a swig of his drink. 

“So don’t sweat it.”

“Food’ll be done in a minute.” Akaashi says eventually. “The other two can heat up what’s left.”

“Brutal ‘kaashi.” Kuroo chuckles.

“It’s their fault for not being up.” Akaashi starts plating it up into bowls. Handing one to Hinata who breaks away with one last squeeze. Looking a little more relaxed now, which was good.

“I am up, actually.” Kuroo whips his head to Kenma who’s slowly sitting up, rubbing at his eyes. “Didn’t want to disturb the quiet.” Kuroo smiles at him, handing over his bowl and Kenma takes it, reaching up to catch his sleeve to pull him down for a kiss and a near silent.

“Thank you.” Against his lips. And somehow, Kuroo know it’s about comforting Hinata and not for the food. Going back, Kuroo takes the second bowl offered and nods his thanks to Akaashi before leaning against the counter. Watching as Hinata snuggles up with Kenma in Kuroo’s place. Sitting with his sides pressed against Kenma’s, eating with one hand as he checks his phone.

Kuroo jumps a little so he can sit on the counter. Careful of the stove as Akaashi settles next to him, stood up and leaning on the other side of the hob. They all eat in silence, slowly waking up and Kuroo checks his phone to find the time.

He’s surprised to find it’s only around 9am, he’d expected it to be a lot later. Especially given how Kenma was awake. And he catches Akaashi checking the time too.

“Got somewhere to be?” He asks, when he catches Akaashi’s frown and Akaashi nods.

“I’ve got to get to work. I managed to get the morning off, but still.”

“Well you’re welcome to our shower and stuff. I can send Bokuto home later?” They both look over to Bokuto who’s sprawled out, and he lets out a snore as if on cue.

“Yeah, that’d be good.” Akaashi nods. “I’ll finish this then get ready.”

Kuroo nods. He finishes his breakfast slowly, smiling when Kenma finishes and goes straight back to sleep, Hinata doing the same as he goes back to his own bed. And for lack of anything better to do, Kuroo starts tidying up.

He waits to run the water in the sink until he hears Akaashi shut the shower off and then washes the dishes. Leaving them on the drying rack to dry as he quietly putters around, making sure not to do anything to wake the three sleeping. It’s nice, and highly domestic. And he can’t help the dopey smile he gets whenever he looks over at his sleeping friends.

When Akaashi’s finished getting ready, he goes over to wake Bokuto up to tell him he’s leaving. And Kuroo bites his lip to stop himself from laughing when Bokuto only half wakes it, muttering nonsense before he falls back asleep instantly.

He doesn’t smell like he usually does, or well, Kuroo can’t smell his scent. So he must be wearing a suppression patch.

“I’ll tell him when he wakes up.” Kuroo assures when Akaashi sighs and straightens up, despairing but fond.

“Thanks.” He smiles, shrugging his jacket on. “Let me know when you and Kenma are free again for coffee okay?”

“Will do.” Kuroo walks to the door to wave him off, waving until Akaashi reaches the stairs.

He shuts the door quietly, going back to sit next to Kenma with another cup of coffee as he relaxes for a few hours.

-

Eventually, the other three wake up. And Bokuto has the last of the breakfast mash that Kuroo had taken to calling it. It’s unsaid, but slowly Bokuto and Hinata get ready to go after they’ve woken up and had another coffee. Both sleepy but happy, even if Bokuto had panicked initially upon not finding Akaashi when he had woken up.

“We’ll leave you guys to it.” Hinata yawns once he’s finished getting dressed. “I know Kenma needs to decompress.”

“You need help tidying up?” Bokuto asks, and Kuroo shakes his head.

“Nah, it’s just putting stuff back. Go home, get the flat nice for Akaashi.”

“If you’re sure.” Hinata smiles. “Oh Bokuto, are you coming with me to show the team around Tokyo tomorrow? I think i’m going over to bunk with Atsumu and Sakusa tonight so we can meet you tomorrow.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Bokuto beams, and then they’re all hugging and exchanging goodbyes before Kuroo and Kenma are waving them out and shutting the door.

They both let out sighs of relief. And then grin at each other, if a little guiltily. Kuroo loved their friends, but he wasn’t a teenager anymore and he couldn’t keep up with Bokuto or Hinata nowadays.

“Alright, what were you actually frowning about before?” Kenma asks as soon as they’re done sighing, and they can hear Bokuto and Hinata leave down the hallway. He ties his hair up as he asks, probably wanting it off his face now that everyone’s gone. And Kuroo traces the clean line of his neck with his eyes.

“Ah.” Kuroo grimaces. “Knew you’d caught that.”

“You have a very particular face when it comes to dogshit and it wasn’t that face.” Kenma shrugs, going over to the sink to take out the mugs from their coffee so he can run the tap to start washing them. “So what was it?”

Kuroo sighs, anxiety instantly twisting heavily in his gut. But he couldn’t get out of this now. Kenma wouldn’t pry if he asked him to drop it, but the guilt would eat away at him.

“I understand if you uh-” He swallows. “You’re creeped out. Or something. Because it is definitely creepy, and I am very much not proud of myself-”

“Kuro.” Kenma looks over, rolling his sleeves up as he turns the tap off as Kuroo sidles up to rest his hip against the counter. Hands worrying the hem of his shirt.

“I totally use your hoodies to jack off to when i’m in rut because they smell like you.” He blurts, crumbling under Kenma’s non-judgemental gaze and hides his face in his hands, sighting heavily. “I’m sorry.”

“Well. I mean.” There’s a pause and Kuroo wants to die a little bit. “Then I have to apologise too.” Kuroo looks out between his fingers at Kenma who’s focused on putting the dishes into the now filled sink. Blush visible across his face since he’s put his hair up. “Because I do the same with the blankets that smell like you during my heat so.” He shrugs a shoulder half heartedly. “Sorry.”

Kuroo’s brain whites out for a second completely. He’d not expected this response at all, and any thought he has disappears.

“Oh.”

“Oh.” Kenma agrees. “I uh, guess we’re both creeps huh?”

“I am a little creeped out at the both of us.” Kuroo admits and Kenma nods his agreement. “Not exactly uh, disappointed though.” He continues.

“No?” Kenma starts washing the dishes, face bright red. And Kuroo finds he still can’t move his hands from his face. He keeps talking though, because now that he’s started and a weird sense of relief has swept through his body at Kenma’s own admission, he can’t seem to stop.

“More, curious.”

“Same.” Kenma mutters. “But uh-” He scrabbles for the words and Kuroo gently butts in, knowing what he wants to say.

“This is really fucking awkward.”

“It’s really fucking awkward.” Kenma agrees as he lets out a shaky laugh. “And I know you want to court me and i’m uh. Shit.” He frowns at himself, voice coming out low and hesitant. “I’m not entirely sure i’de be able to get through you telling me anything without having to run off to take care of myself.”

Kuroo hisses. “I didn’t think of that.” He’d be in the very same predicament if he asks. He knows that for a fact without even thinking. “Yeah uh maybe. I can uh, squash my curiosity until a later date?”

“Yeah.” Kenma smiles just a little bit, the embarrassed one. “Because i’m not gonna lie, I definitely want to hear about what you were doing.”

“Same here.” Slowly, Kuroo moves his hands from his face. Huffing when Kenma laughs at how hard he’s blushing. He can’t help it though, with that admission and the sweet smell that’s slowly radiating from Kenma. Comforting smell having an almost sugary twist to it. “Fuck sake you smell good.”

“Oh uhm yeah. You uh.” Kenma gestures with a soapy hand. “Same. It’s different but-”

“Yeah.” Kuroo nods. At least Kenma was in the same boat. “Should I?”

“Go and tidy? Maybe?”

“Yep.” Kuroo nods. Slowly, he leans forward to kiss Kenma on his flushed cheek wanting nothing more to turn his head and explore that sweet scent even more, but his willpower wins out when he pulls away.

He goes over to start moving the futons, stacking them to put them away as he piles up the blankets and sheets to be washed before he drags the couch back into its usual spot as well as the coffee table.

“Are you filming today?”

“Hmm no. I need a break. I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“I get you to myself then?” Kuroo grins, glad of the long weekend his work had given him. And he smirks when Kenma looks over his shoulder to roll his eyes at him.

“Yes Kuro. You do.”

“Good.” He goes to re-roll the futons and put them away in their spot in the linen cupboard as he hears Kenma pick up the last of the rubbish in the main room and throw it out.

“You want to go to bed?” He calls out as he closes the door, going to the bathroom. “I want a nap.”

“Sounds good to me.” Kenma calls back, a little quieter. “I’m drained.”

“I know.” Once he’s finished up he goes back into the main room. Not seeing Kenma so he goes to his bedroom. Smiling when he sees Kenma rolling around in the blankets. “You okay there?” He smirks and Kenma stills before flipping him off.

“I need the smell back shut up.”

Kuroo just hums his agreement before climbing in next to Kenma, pushing him a little out the way so he actually has room and laughs when Kenma pouts at him in response. Kenma instantly rolls over to cuddle into his side, pressing his face to Kuroo’s chest and Kuroo wraps his arms around him. Nuzzling into the top of his head.

“Missed you.”

“I’m right here Kuro.”

“I know but.” He shrugs. Pulling Kenma onto his chest as he lies down onto his back. Smiling at Kenma as Kenma properly crawls onto his chest, nudging Kuroo’s legs open so he can lie comfortably between them. “I couldn’t have you like this. And now I can, I don’t want to stop.”

Kenma hums. “Yeah, hence the blankets.”

“Glad we’re both saps.”

“Don’t call me out.”

“Always will do.” He kisses the top of Kenma’s head and then tips his head back when Kenma crawls up his chest, settling his hands on the centre of Kuroo’s chest, splaying his fingers out as he tilts his head forward, lips meeting Kuroo’s soundly.

Kuroo brings his hands up, one going to hold onto Kenma’s waist, fingers slipping under his hoodie as the other goes to the back of Kenma’s head to steady him, but also keep him there as he opens his mouth at Kenma’s tongue dragging across his bottom lip, sighing happily as he let’s Kenma lick into his mouth.

He squeezes at the skin on Kenma’s hip, enjoying the thin layer of fat there that he can feel in contrast to the bones he used to feel back when they were younger. Kenma wasn’t skin and bones anymore, and that contented something in him that he didn’t realise needed it.

“Love you.” He gasps when Kenma breaks away, and he feels Kenma smile against his lips before he nips at his bottom one and then Kuroo is moving to kiss him once again, tongue glancing across Kenma’s lips. 

“Love you too.” Kenma smiles down at him when he pulls away again, both panting for breath. He reaches down, pulling at one of Kuroo’s legs so that he hitches up and then around Kenma’s waist and grins, smugness radiating from him in a way that makes Kuroo’s breath hitch.

“What’s this about?” He asks. Because he knows Kenma won’t push him to do anything because of the courting, but here he is still staring down at him.

The smugness quickly gives way at the question to a blush and a small frown. “Just missed you.”

Kuroo’s heart leaps, and he moves his hands, unable to stop himself from throwing them around Kenma to pull him as close as he can. Using his leg too to hold him close, burying his face in Kenma’s neck.

“You’re so fucking cute.” He says as he noses at Kenma’s pulse point. Inhaling Kenma’s scent as he tightens his hold. “I love you I love you I love you.”

“Yeah yeah.” He feels the kiss Kenma presses to the crown of his head. “I love you too.”

He dozes off there, but doesn’t fall properly into sleep. It’s more he drifts in and out, and wakes up properly when Kenma eventually pulls away to reach over and grab his phone before lying back down. Pulling Kuroo so he's on his own pillow but still leaning on Kenma somewhat.

He yawns, snuggling down as he basks in the quiet. Going over the day. It had been so good to see everyone, and his heart felt light after all the laughing. He had missed them so much, so he’s thankful he got to see them before Bokuto and Hinata went back to travel. Even if they were back in two months for a few months. They’d be seeing Akaashi soon of course. But it always felt off without Bokuto.

It had been so much fun, and when he got back they were definitely going to do it again. Happily, he thinks everything over. There’s something that stands out though as he remembers the look Hinata had given Kenma the evening before after he and Bokuto had wrestled so he finally asks.

“Urg.” Kenma groans. “I was drooling, apparently.”

“Over what?”

“Your chest when your shirt lifted up.” He huffs, before grumbling something under his breath that Kuroo doesn’t catch.

“What?”

“And maybe I was.” He admits, voice lowering again but not low enough that Kuroo couldn’t hear him. “S’not my fault you’re hot.”

Kuroo gapes for a second, knowing that he’s blushing bright red before he pounces. Laughing at Kenma’s yelp as he buries his face into the omega’s neck as he settles on his chest.

“You think i’m hot?”

“‘Course I do.” Kenma mutters, but he puts his phone aside and tangles his fingers in Kuroo’s hair. “Stop fishing for compliments. Your head’s big enough.”

“You’ve never said I was hot.”

“Well yeah because I had a massive crush on you and would reveal myself if I did.” Kenma reasons. Although it’s not much of one.

“That makes no sense.” 

“It made sense to awkward teenage me and then it just sorta carried over.” Kenma shrugs. “It’s not the first time i’ve been called out. Tora used to call me out all the time too. And Yaku.”

“Yaku used to call me out too.” Kuroo laughs. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you for at least a year after I realised I liked you.” Kenma snorts, ruffling his hair and Kuroo chuckles at himself.

“He still calls me out.” Kenma grumbles. “Every time I fucking see him and Lev.”

“Same here. He teased me for fucking days for asking him to pick you up when you guys met up.”

Kenma chuckles. “I did wonder about that.”

“I didn’t want to let you go out on your own so soon after that creep had freaked you out.” Kuroo admits.

“Well I was thankful for it.” Kenma admits and Kuroo sighs with relief, glad he hadn’t overstepped.

“Good.”

Kenma just hums, hands still running through his hair and Kuroo tilts his head into the touch. They stay like that for a while. And Kuroo dozes again as Kenma stays on his phone. Until eventually it dies and he wakes Kuroo up. Shaking his shoulder gently and Kuroo wakes from his doze. Finding his arms thrown aroundKenma’s waist with his head under Kenma’s chin.

“Wha’?”

“Dinner?” Kuroo propers himself up, looking at Kenma as he blinks the sleep away. Finding that Kenma’s smiling. “You’re cute.”

Kuroo’s comment gets caught on his tongue, making a squeak sound which gets Kenma to giggle. “Dinner?”

“Yeah. Help me with it?”

“Alright.” But Kenma pulls him down into another hug. Kissing him gently. And Kuroo smiles into it. Happy to waste a bit more time wrapped in Kenma’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> *EDIT*: For those who want it, part three of this series is getting written (all to do with the courting and everything)! I'm not sure how long it will take me but just know that I am definitely working on it so if you want to make sure you catch it please bookmark the series!! Thank you to everyone who's commented and kudo's and bookmarked i'm so glad you're all enjoying this as much as I am!!


End file.
